Trouble Ahead
by nikiluvsdean
Summary: Sam and Dean saved by a stranger? Who is she and how will she fit into their lives? The woman has a mysterious past and is linked to a beloved friend so the boys have to follow whatever path this woman leads them down. I am rating this M for future chpts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural.**

"Son of a bitch…SAM?" Desperation filled his voice as he screamed for his brother.

Barely able to open his eyes, Dean's head was pounding from the knock it took as his body was thrown across the clearing. He pressed his back against a tree trying to stand and get a better look around. He couldn't see Sam anywhere. The dread Dean had felt moments ago was building into full blown terror.

"SAM?" Dean yelled again with more urgency.

The Black Dog was rustling in the bushes to his left, slowly making its way back to Dean. Forcing himself to stand, Dean used the rough tree for support. It bit into his already injured back, but the elder Winchester barely noticed it. He was desperate to keep the dog away from Sam. Picking up a long, thick hunk of wood for protection, Dean readied himself for another attack.

"Come and get me you son of a bitch!" Dean roared into the inky night.

The rustling continued; the ghostly being playing with Dean. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, overpowering the sounds of the forest around him. Out of nowhere the thumping of rock drums and thrumming of guitars could be heard. A woman's voice rang clear, "All I want is a little of the good life…All I need is to have a good time…."

"Sam, someone's coming. Shit." Dean hollered through the pain.

Dean could feel himself getting more panicky with each passing second. His sight was blurred from the hammering in his head; his stomach queasy from the agonizing pain. Unable to stay standing, Dean stumbled forward falling to his knees. Shutting his eyes to quell the bile rising in his throat, he heard the low growl directly in front of him. It was bad enough Sam was missing, but a civilian was strolling towards him unaware of the danger awaiting her. Dean felt so helpless.

Pushing his back against the tree once again, Dean pulled the thick branch up higher, grasping it tightly in both hands. Determined to keep the beast's attention, he slowly opened his eyes and prayed Sam would make a sudden appearance.

"Come and get me you fugly dog. WOW! Your breath smells like ass. What have you been licking?" Dean asked in a snotty, disrespectful tone.

The grimy dog pounced, jaws clenching the bulky branch mere inches from Dean's face.

"Shit… The smell is way worse up close and personal."

Slobber flew out of the rabid monster's mouth, quickly coating Dean in putrid slime. His stomach protested strongly, dry heaves assailing his body. With the slime, retching and the brute strength of the dog pulling at the wood, Dean knew he was screwed. In a matter of minutes he would be dog chow.

The iron sword engraved with horseshoes was a few feet behind the hulking dog. No way would Dean be able to get to it with the mutt blocking the way. His only regret was not saying goodbye to Sam. As he weakened, Dean's last hope was for Sam's safety.

A loud yelp drew Dean out of his hazy thoughts. The Black Dog had released the branch, which now lay at Dean's feet. Dragging his head up from his chest, he could just make out a figure with a sword attacking the beast that had just tried to eat him. Unable to focus further, Dean quickly succumbed to the darkness seeping into his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few minutes before**_

Mia was super excited. She loved to sing and being paid for it was like getting French kissed behind the bleachers from the hot guy in science class. Sure, the gig was in a dive bar, but Mia would sing just about anywhere. After spending the last few months traveling without a car, Mia had been making a decent living singing her way through several states.

A few owners had wanted her to become a regular, but she was on a mission. Mia was headed to South Dakota, specifically to an address listed on the learner's permit she was handed after being released from Lone Pine Sanitarium. She may not know who her parents were, but Mia was going to South Dakota to find out.

Not knowing who she was had been eating away at Mia. She didn't know why she had been locked up; none of the staff would tell her. Four months of living alone in a room only seeing another human face 4 times a day had been a terrible way to exist. Mia had no memories of her life before waking up in that cold, lonely room. It wasn't until her guardian had died, leaving Mia to take care of herself, that she had been released.

The permit, an overly adorned decorative dagger, a book on monsters and a torn picture were given to her minutes before she walked through the gates of her horrid prison. Oh, and $1,000 bucks on a debit card! Her memories might have been gone, but Mia remembered how to function in the real world. She skipped away from Lone Pines feeling as giddy as a girl on her first date and never looked back.

The first few days of freedom had been great. Mia bought what she wanted, but she was all alone. Figuring out her past was all she could think about. Mia found she was terrified of flying when she approached an airport looking to buy a ticket. Just the sound of the large planes made her cringe in fear. She didn't think she knew how to drive either, despite having a permit that said she had once been allowed behind a wheel. So singing had paid for her bus rides and food as she traveled.

Dragging herself away from her pitiful past, Mia looked down the poorly lit path before her. Taking the shortcut after dark had been a bad idea Mia decided as she forced herself to walk a little faster. This way shaved about 20 minutes off her travel time to the little bar, but looking at it now, a longer walk would have been the wiser choice.

Shutting her IPOD off so she could better hear any approaching psychos, Mia heard a low growl just ahead of her.

"Shit. I hate dogs. They stink and get hair all over the place. It better not want me to pet it," Mia said with dread in her voice.

Walking more slowly, glancing left and right as she looked for the source of the growl, Mia was straining to see just a few feet in front of her due to the darkness filling the night. A sudden chill hit her face, swiftly enveloping her entire body in seconds. Although she found herself suddenly afraid for her life, Mia slid forward stealthily, using all of her senses to make her way down the winding path.

Muted words could be heard through human grunting and angry dog noises.

"I hope the dog isn't chewing the guy up. Blood so isn't my thing." Mia muttered quietly.

It sounded like a man was wrestling with a dog and arguing with it. Mia could only make out a few words.

"Shit…..Smell…..Personal…."

Almost laughing out loud, Mia's breath caught in her throat as she found herself standing next to a small clearing on the right side of the path. Blinking several times to make sure she was seeing alright, Mia found herself starring at a dog's head connected to a misty black body. To make matters worse, the head was chewing away on a large piece of wood separating its' massive jaws from a man trying to fight it off. He looked seconds away from death.

"I guess I get to be the knight in shining armor. Yeah me!" She thought to herself with little enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you all to enjoy, I hope! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Without another thought, Mia crept off the paved walkway onto the dry earth making her way towards the monstrous beast. Taking in her surroundings, Mia quickly searched for a weapon to use against the black dog. The branches littering the clearing would be of little use. Hitting the animal with a wimpy stick would just ensure her death.

Desperation filled Mia as she realized she had nothing to fight the dog with. As she reached for a long branch she hoped would distract the hulking monster long enough for the man to get away, Mia saw a dull shine of metal to her left. Nearly squealing in delight, she grabbed the heavy looking sword thingy that had been haphazardly thrown down and moved closer to the beast and man. Moving hastily, Mia raised the sword with both hands clasped around the hilt and plunged it into the ghostly mass.

Opening her eyes after hearing a loud yelp, Mia saw that the once misty black body had now become solid. The wound she had inflicted on it was oozing a thick substance that shined almost silver in the moonlight. It wreaked like road kill on a hot Arizona highway. The animal was now looking at her and growling. Gulping down some much needed air, Mia smiled and let go of the sword.

The dog had moved away from the man it had shoved against the huge tree, and was now trying to dislodge the sword stuck between its ribs. Mia's decorative dagger was now clutched in her right hand, pointed at the angry mutt. Unsure of what to do, she decided to rush the animal and thrust the dagger into its chest.

The beast howled in surprise and dropped its jaws from the sword as it fell to the ground. Mia dropped the dagger, grasped the sword handle with both hands as she tried to pull it from the hopefully dead dog. Unable to get it out, she braced her foot against the slimy broad stomach and pulled with all her might. Nearly falling on her ass in the process, Mia managed to retrieve the and breathed a quick sigh of relief.

Mia so wanted to make sure the damn dog was dead. She brought the deadly blade up and sliced downward towards the thick neck. Over and over Mia hacked away until the dog's head was severed from its body.

Shimmering blood and slime covered Mia. Disgusted with the mess, she dropped the death blade from her shaking hands. Things got even weirder as the black body turned to mist and faded away into the night.

"I'm left with an unconscious man, a fugly dog head and ruined clothes. Could my night get any better?" Mia almost yelled her question as she raised her hands and face to the sky.

Mia dropped to her knees in shock of what she just did. The head, with its massive jaws and eerie red eyes just laid there looking at her. Half afraid it would attack her still, Mia hurriedly crawled away from it to the comatose man behind her.

She hoped he was only passed out not dead. Mia didn't know what she would do with a dead body. She was relieved to see his chest moving up and down with each breath. Quickly looking him over for injuries, Mia didn't see anything life threatening. He had to be over 6 feet tall; Way too big for her 5'3" body to drag out the woods.

"Dude, you so need to wake up. That bump on your head is going to hurt like a bitch." Mia said softly.

Assessing him again, Mia decided he was very handsome. His hair was a short, with a sexy spikiness forming along the top of his head. His features were strong, but blended together well. Mia was excited to see what color his eyes were and to see his full lips moving. She bet his lips were like a work of art when in action.

"Pull it together Mia. He is a stranger that had a supernatural monster dog attacking him in the middle of the woods. Don't get worked up over him."

Talking felt good, felt natural. It made the dark night seem not so scary. She really wanted this guy to wake up and explain why a freaky ass mystical dog was trying to use him as a chew toy.

The silence was deafening and terrifying at the same time. Mia was getting more agitated the longer she sat there. She was not a patient person by nature; at least she hadn't been over the last few months.

Mia had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Silently a tall man walked across the clearing and stood about a foot directly behind Mia. He could see that the unconscious man was breathing and that the shaky woman setting criss-cross in front of him was reaching her breaking point.

In an unsteady voice Sam spoke, "Thank you for saving my brother. I saw …"


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, hope you like it. It's kinda short, so I will post another one in a day or two. I would love to hear thoughts on the story, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural**

Jumping to her feet, Mia swiveled around and brought up her fists up in front of her before she screamed.

"Holy Justin Beiber, Batman! Are you trying to kill me or what?"

Sam found himself smiling at the words and the astonished look on the woman's face. While it wasn't the time to be laughing, Sam almost couldn't help himself.

All Mia saw was a giant of a man looming over her smiling. Bringing her right foot out and kicking downward, she forced the man's legs out from under him. Falling on his ass, Sam was too stunned to move or say anything before a small foot was stepping on his throat.

"Crap! I'm sorry lady. I was trying to thank you for saving my brother. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sam desperately wanted up. He was embarrassed that she got the drop on him and he still hadn't checked Dean out. No way would he live this down if his older brother found out. That damn dog had ripped up his leg and rammed his head into a tree. That had to be the reason this smurf of a girl dropped him, Sam assured himself.

"I just killed a nasty assed monster dog that I never knew existed until I happened upon your brother being mauled by it and you sneak up on me. Did you ride the short bus to school? Cause I mean you can't be too quick in the head to do something that stupid."

The tone was mocking, her face squished up in a questioning way. Sam realized the woman hovering over him was very expressive, in both her words and her body language. She was so freaked out right now; acting only on instincts. Her mouth obviously got the better of her most of the time. Sam didn't sense that he was in any danger from her.

"Please let me up. I need to check on Dean." Sam pleaded.

Mia had almost forgotten about the injured man. Snapping her leg back, she offered her right hand to the fallen man. His large hand enveloped hers and Mia braced her legs as she helped pull him to a standing position.

"I'm sorry, but you scarred the crud out of me. Dean is breathing normally and his other injuries don't seem too bad. I wasn't sure how to get him out of here and I didn't see you so I was just going to sit here until he woke up. This is so out of my element. After killing that thing I just kind couldn't do anything else. I am so talking too much. I'll just shut up now."

Her animated talking, using words, gestures and facial expressions were fun to take in. If Sam hadn't been so concerned about Dean he would have loved to let her rattle on. He wanted to see and hear more from her.

"Take it easy. You did a really brave thing here. Black Dogs can be intimidating to seasoned hunters." Sam said as he leaned over his brother's inert body.

She was right; he seemed to have few serious injuries other than the bump on his head. Dean must have been freaking out over not knowing where Sam was during the struggle. They had separated to draw out the beast when Sam had been attacked. He didn't even have time to call out for help before he had been knocked unconscious from being thrown into a tree.

Softly Sam spoke to his brother." Dean, Hey buddy it's time to wake up. This kind young woman rescued you from the big bad ghost dog. You need to open your eyes and say thank you."

Mia could tell the man was ribbing his brother, trying to get him to wake up. He was trying to come off strong, but it was easy to see how worried he was about Dean. She watched as the man's hands swiftly moved over his brother's head wound and the rest of his body. He was silently taking in all the bumps and bruises his brother had sustained from his battle with the dog.

"I'm Mia. We have worked out that he is Dean. What is your name Stretch?" Mia asked softly.

Laughing a little, Sam smiled as he looked over towards Mia. She had settled next to Dean, huddling her knees to her chest. Her face was calmer then it had been; her body less tense.

"Sam, I'm Sam. Hi Mia. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for another chapter. Hope it's a good one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it.**

Mia didn't know dimples could be so sexy. This man's face lit up with his smile; his eyes shining bright with his laughter. The way he said her name was enough to melt her insides in a good way. Oh man was she in big trouble.

As they looked each other over Dean began to stir. Their gazes returned to the man on the ground, watching as his face scrunched up in pain. He grabbed his head and yelled out his brother's name before he opened his eyes. Dean was clearly unaware of Sam's presence was he thrashed around trying to stand. His eyes were not focused on the two people before him. Dean was throwing his fists around like he was still battling the Black Dog.

Sam grabbed Dean's arms and slipped his long thigh over his brother's legs. Straddling him now, Sam was able to get into Dean's face and force his brother to hear his soothing words.

"Dude, the Black Dog is dead. Mia, your knight in shining armor, saved your ass. Settle down before she starts thinking you're an animal."

The flailing stopped abruptly, but Sam still held his brother tight. Dean might be suffering from a concussion which meant Sam had no idea what was going on in his head right now.

"I am an animal… in bed." Dean said as he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Get of me Sasquatch. Your ass is doing more damage than that damned dog." Dean was grunting in pain as he tried to push his brother off of him.

"Only to your pride, man. How's your head?"

The smile that had been on Sam's face faded as he tried to help Dean to a standing position. The pain was clearly etched on Dean's face as he pulled away from Sam and cradled his head in his hands. He was unable to stand on his own; Dean was leaning against the tree doubled over. He could feel the vomit rising and was too embarrassed to not fight it.

Reaching out to him, Mia ran her small hand in gentle circles over his hunched back. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she did what she could to comfort the man she had saved. Mia was sure this strong man wouldn't have accepted the reassurance her touch brought him if he hadn't been crippled with pain.

"Give me a few minutes Sammy. I need to let my stomach settle so I don't toss my cookies. That pie we ate earlier was too good to waste on the ground."

His shaky voice betrayed his pain, but Dean's cocky words let Sam know he would be alright. It was a relief to know Dean wasn't too injured. Sam knew how lucky they were that Mia had come along and kicked ass. Without her they would both be dead.

Sam looked at the woman offering support to a complete stranger. She was way shorter than the Winchesters', but there was a hidden strength in her small body. Mia wasn't super skinny; she was round in all the right places. Her bottom filled the once clean army green capris fully. Her military styled jacket hid her upper body pretty well, but Sam was sure she was built just as well up top as she was on the bottom.

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was acting more like Dean than himself. The head injury or loss of blood had rattled his brains. It was so unlike Sam to ogle a woman so openly. He was glad Dean was distracted; otherwise he would have been caught in the act.

Finding himself feeling rather odd, Sam stumbled forward a bit and decided he needed to set down. He couldn't find the words to tell Dean or Mia he was feeling bad. Watching his brother's back one minute, Sam felt dirt and leaves on his face the next minute.

'_Had he passed out?' _he wondered to himself.

Dean's stomach had settled some when he heard Sam hit the ground. Cursing himself, Dean turned and saw his little brother face down in the dirt. He hadn't even thought to check Sam for injuries.

"Damn it Sam. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Dean growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading my little tale. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, never have owned and never will own Supernatural, but it's fun to play with the character.**

Moving forward swiftly, Dean pushed past Mia to get to his brother. Half crawling to Sam, Dean turned him over gently as his hands and searched out Sam's wounds. He winced as his fingers made contact with a large lump on the back of Sam's head. It was a wonder Sam had been able to make his way to Dean's side at all. Dean was sure Sam was going to be recovering from a concussion. He just hoped it wasn't too bad and didn't take too long.

Mia felt the strong connection between the two men as she watched one brother care for the other. Dean was able to keep his emotions at bay while he took a full assessment of Sam's needs. Guilt washed over Mia as she realized she had never looked to see if Sam was ok. She had just been happy he was there to take charge of the fucked up situation she had gotten into.

Mia quietly spoke. "His leg is bleeding pretty badly. I didn't notice it before. I'm so sorry."

Moving forward slowly, Mia settled on the ground by Sam's legs. Lightly pulling back his torn jeans, Mia gasped at the ragged wound that appeared before her. Several of the gashes were deep and still bleeding openly. The smaller ones were already crusted over with dried blood. Delicately plucking crushed leaves and hunks of grass from his leg, Mia looked to Dean for direction.

"He is still bleeding. I'm going to use my scarf to make a tourniquet right below his knee and the wrap the open wounds with the long ends." Mia tried to sound confident as she stared into Dean's eyes.

Nodding his head in approval, Dean bent his head closer to Sam's and started telling him what was going on.

"Dude, that fugly dog chewed you up good. Our friend here is going to fix you up so don't kick her with your moose feet. It's gonna hurt Sam, no way around it. But I'm here. Scream, yell, punch me or squeeze my hand till it breaks. Whatever you need man, I'm here."

Dean was worried that Sam wasn't a little more coherent. Brushing back his brother's shaggy bangs, Dean tried to get a good look at Sam's pupils. It was too dark to see much so Dean ripped his cell phone out of his pants pocket and held it up to Sam's face. The large screen shined brightly against his brother's pale face. Sam's pupils reacted to light, which was reassuring. So was the fact that Sam jerked his head away from the intruding light.

Mia knew being gentle wouldn't work, so she worked as quickly as possible to tighten the scarf to slow the bleeding. Sam grunted in pain as she pulled her scarf tight. Dean kept talking to him, reassuring him that it was almost over. Tears streaked down Mia's cheeks as she finished wrapping the calf and moved her hands away. She was left to look at her blood covered hands.

"I'm…I'm done Dean."

I was unlike Mia to be at a loss for words. She felt so worn out; exhausted to the bone. She could sleep for a million years and still be tired. Mia had a feeling these men lived a wild life and that this fight had not been their first. Intrigued, she found herself wanting to know more.

"My car is a little ways through the woods. Do you think you could help me get him there? We need to get his leg cleaned and stitched." Dean's voice had become stronger.

"Yeah. Whatever you need me to do. I'm not sure where the hospital is around here thought." Mia felt her voice waver.

Shaking his head, Dean stood. "No hospital. I'll take care of Sam myself."

Standing, Dean was probably 8 to 9 inches taller than Mia. He was shorter than Sam, but not by much. He was an imposing figure, but yummy all the same. His upper body was covered in two shirts; a tight black T and a gray flannel over shirt. Mia could tell he was well built, much like his brother.

"Tell me what to do." Mia said more assertively.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review, tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from writing thise story.**

"Alright. We'll have to do a two person carry; one arm under his thigh and the other under his armpit. His ass is heavy so let me know when you need to rest so we don't drop him."

Mia understood Dean's instructions and moved to help him pick up Sam. He was right, Sam's ass was heavy. He was really long too. Mia hoped their car wasn't very far off because she wasn't sure she could carry Sam for long.

Huffing and puffing their way through the woods, Dean felt oddly comfortable being this close to a stranger. He wanted to ask her how she defeated the Black Dog, but it was taking too much effort to move Sam to speak. Mia's face was set in a determined concentration. Dean could tell she was struggling with what had happened back in the clearing. He felt bad about exposing her to the harsh realities of life.

After about 10 minutes Mia thought she saw an outline of a large vehicle just a little ways in front of them. She was really feeling the strain of carrying a 200 pound gigantor and felt nothing but relief as she realized the journey was almost over.

"I really hope that's your car. If it's not we are hot wiring it and using it anyways. I can't carry Stretch much further." Mia's words came out in a huff.

Laughing, Dean smiled brightly at her.

"Stretch huh? Yeah that's my baby over there. Just a little further and we can pile him into the backseat."

"Your brother is humungous man. He scared the crud out of me when first came out of the bushes. He was walking towards me like Lurch, all serious faced and menacing. I thought he was gonna crush me with his big paws and leave me in a pile of my own mess."

Mia had to stop talking to gulp in some much needed air. Talking too fast and breathing didn't go hand in hand she was finding.

Dean's deep genuine laughter filled the night. Mia sounded so innocent.

'_Who said crud anymore? Seriously?'_ Dean asked himself.

"Sam is kind of creepy tall, but menacing? Maybe when he was soulless, but now he is back to being a big teddy bear, heart on his sleeve, puppy dog eyes, always needing a hug Sam."

Dean was shocked at the words he had just said out loud. There was something about Mia that made Dean feel more at ease then he usually was with anyone, including Sam. It felt like he had known her for ages rather than an hour or so.

Walking the last little bit in silence, Mia and Dean struggled to carry Sam's hefty body the rest of the way. They had to stop several times to readjust their hold on him to avoid dropping Sam on his head or ass. Just a few feet from the car Mia's grip on Sam's legs slipped as she tripped over a pine cone.

"Balls!" She yelled into the night as she tried to stop herself from falling.

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Take it easy. Did you just say balls?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

Heat rushed to Mia's face. She was glad it was too dark for Dean to see the embarrassment on her face.

"I know, potty mouth. But that stupid pine cone hurt my toe. I didn't really wear forest tromping, fugly dog killing, giant hauling footwear tonight." Mia's tone was apologetic.

It was hard to tell how old this girl was due to poor lighting and her rapid speech. Most adults were in better control of their mouths then Mia seemed to be. Looking down at her shoes, Dean noticed the thick soled sandals she was wearing. They were definitely not a good choice for walking alone, at night, through a park.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't notice your shoes before. They seemed to work for the dog killing part, but I bet your toes are covered in slime. You may never get all the gunk off, especially under you toe nails. It's gonna take a few washings to get your hair clean too." Dean said before he could stop himself.

'_What the fuck? Why am I talking so much? I sound like a girl yapping on the phone to her BFF. Get it together dude." _Dean lectured silently.

Staring into his face, Mia saw Dean's face wrinkle with a smile, but his eyes were full of concern. It had not been her intention to make him feel bad.

"Crud, I put my foot in it again. I'm fine Dean, really. I'm use to these shoes. I just wasn't expecting to be jabbed between the toes by the evil pine cone from hell. I really don't mind helping you and Sam. Please don't think I meant that. I was hoping to learn a little more about the thing I killed and I want to make sure Sam is going to be okay…"

While trying to reassure Dean of her intentions, Mia had helped Dean ease Sam into the Impala's backseat. Dean noticed that she maneuvered his brother carefully and made sure his leg was still wrapped securely before she closed the door gently. Mia did all of this while gabbing away at Dean.

Reaching her side swiftly, Dean placed his hands on Mia's shoulders and bent to look her square in the eyes.

"Shhhhh." He whispered as he placed a finger to her lips to quiet her down.

Mia looked at Dean, her eyes as big as saucers, waiting for him to speak. She was just now realizing how handsome the man before her was.

"Thank you for killing the Black Dog and thank you for helping me with Sammy. He means everything to me. Now we need to get him back to the motel."

Leaning in for a simple thank you kiss, Dean's lips touched Mia's softly, lingering longer than he had meant to. Her lips were so warm and moist and under different circumstances Dean would have pulled her into his arms for a more proper kiss. Unfortunately Sam needed to be looked after, so Dean pulled away reluctantly, leaving Mia's sweet taste behind.

Dean wrapped her hand into his bigger one and walked her to the front passenger door. Opening it for her, Dean hurriedly moved to the driver's door and settled into his seat. Dean glanced Mia's way trying to read her, but it was too dark to make out her features clearly.

Mia felt hot with pleasure. Dean's words and his warm lips made her insides feel like molten lava. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt this way before, but Mia liked the way Dean made her feel. She was also excited to find out all the dreams she had about the supernatural creatures roaming the earth were real. Mia didn't have to worry about being crazy anymore.

Dean really needed to pull his head out of his ass. He was more focused on a pretty face then he was on his little brother. Sure, Mia smelt nice and kicked ass, but Sam was hurt. Concentrating on the dirt road before him, Dean maneuvered the Impala out of the woods and started down the paved highway towards the only motel in town.


	8. Chapter 8

**I thank you all for reading my little tale, I truely appreciate you taking your time to peruse it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;*(**

"I need to get a room on the bottom floor so we can get Sammy inside without drawing too much attention to ourselves." Dean's voice was colder, harsher than he had intended it to be.

Mia was looking out the side window trying to avoid looking Dean's way. She hoped the reason Dean was pulling away could be blamed on the events of the evening finally hitting him. Mia could feel him physically and emotionally distancing himself from her.

"I have a room in town that we could use. It is at the end of the building, bottom floor. I rent it a week at a time, so it has a kitchen and big bathroom. Do you have everything you need to fix Sam up?" She said quickly.

Mia's words were flowing fast again. She had been alone for months with no one to talk to. Mia was tired of being alone and didn't want Dean to get his own room to escape her. She wanted them to be friends. She didn't have any friends and felt Sam and Dean might make really good ones. Who wouldn't want two big, hunky monkeys as your buddies?

Dean knew accepting Mia's offer would be the best thing for Sam. The quicker he got to Sam's injuries the better. Dean didn't like that he was saved; he was the saver, if that made any sense. But he was thankful that Mia had been there to help. He was damned tired too and needed a good nights sleep.

"Sounds good, thanks. What's the room number?" His voice was detached.

"210." Mia answered back quickly.

Short and simple, that's how Mia was going to keep future conversations with Dean. Maybe it would give him the time and space he seemed to need right now. The last thing Mia wanted to do was make things worse for Dean.

Ten minutes later Dean pulled into the Highway Hotel's parking lot and surveyed the scene. There were less than 20 cars in the lot, which made being seen less likely. Dean slid the Impala to a stop in the space available in front of room 210. The hotel looked old, but clean, which suited Dean's needs just fine. Hopefully the room was clean and had a ton of towels.

"Ready?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah let's do it." Mia answered stiffly.

Mia didn't remember much about getting Sam's lanky body into the car, but getting him out seemed to be a lot harder. He didn't make it any easier by moaning in pain and trying to pull away from them. Mia had no idea how to calm him down so she decided to sing.

"Dream on… I know it's hard to do…"

Dean's head snapped up suddenly at the sound. Mia's voice was beautiful, just like her face and personality. To his amazement, Sam quit thrashing about as the song continued. Once he stopped moving, Dean was able to grab Sam's upper thighs and pull him slowly out one side of the car.

"Go open the door, the crawl through the car and grab him under the arms. We should be able to get him in that way." Dean said over Mia's singing.

Mia had already stepped towards the door, singing louder as she went. She unlocked it quickly and moved back to the Impala. Kneeling on the seat, Mia carefully maneuvered her arms under Sam's and wrapped them around his chest. Unfortunately this left his head plastered against her breasts. Mia hoped he stayed out of it until they were inside. Ignoring the feel of Sam being so close, Mia concentrated on the struggle ahead.

It took a few stressful minutes to wiggle Sam through the rest of the car. Mia was huffing from the exertion as she squeezed her legs around Sam's body to plant her feet safely on the ground.

"He didn't get any lighter in the last 20 minutes. Gimme a minute." The words rushed out from Mia's mouth.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Dean snickered.

Deciding it would be better to keep moving, Mia stood up and adjusted Sam closer to her body. Her face flushed red as she noticed Dean staring at her chest. He was frowning, with either envy or anger, Mia wasn't sure she wanted to know because it would complicate things even more.

"I'm gonna drop him if you don't get your butt moving Dean." Mia said rather weakly.

She would have struggled to hold Sam all day if need be, but she was uncomfortable with Dean looking at her. His face was so expressive; Mia just needed to learn what he was saying with it. She hoped she would get the chance to know bot Sam and Dean better.

Dean realized he was staring and pulled back into a neutral expression. He must have really hit his head hard to be so unfocused.

'_Sleep, lots of sleep is what I need.' Dean thought to himself._

They had been able to get Sam inside and settle on the bed with little trouble. Dean stumbled a bit in the doorway, but righted himself easily. He quickly moved back to the door before he spoke again.

"I need to get some stuff from the trunk. Can you get me all the clean towels and wash cloths you can find? Also, a bowl of hot water would be good too."

Dean was gone before Mia could answer. Discarding her soiled coat into the garbage, Mia walked rapidly to the kitchenette to wash up. Leaving the hot water running, she walked to the bathroom and thanked the maid who had restocked the linen supply earlier in the day. The maid knew girls used lots of towels so she left a whole stake behind when she cleaned.

Dean was just coming in the door as Mia exited the bathroom. His sight was set on Sam, grimacing at his little brother's bloody leg. Dropping the bags on the sofa, Dean rummaged through one for supplies to fix Sam up. He gathered what he needed and set the stuff out on the nightstand next to the bed.

Mia had laid the towels and washrags next to Sam on the bed before she returned to the running water in the kitchen. Mia filled a large pot with hot liquid and carefully carried it back to Dean.

"Where do you want the water Dean?" She asked hesitantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading my fic! The songs are by Apocalyptica.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the music of Apocalyptica.**

Dean worked for a few minutes in silence, unwinding the blood soaked scarf from Sam's calf. Abruptly looking up as if Mia had just spoken, Dean nodded his head towards the floor. After Mia sat it down Dean tossed some washrags into the pot to soak.

"I need you to hold his upper body down if he tries to move. I'm going to give him a shot of morphine, but it's still going to hurt like a bitch. Sammy liked it when you sang so can you try that again?" Dean asked without looking her way.

"Yeah I can sing. What kind of music does he like?"

Mia was excited she could help Dean more, Sam too. Dean looked like he shouldered trouble by himself a little too often.

"Emo crap." He laughed.

"OOOKKKAAAYY! Not your kind of tunes huh?" A smiled filled Mia's face once again.

Steadily cutting away the leg of Sam's shredded jeans, Dean sucked in a deep breath as he got a clearer view of the injuries. He had more gouges and gashes then Dean had previously thought. The bleeder was about 6 inches long and over an inch deep, running down the back of Sam's calf. The jagged edges were going to leave a nasty scar and would be a pain in the ass to stitch.

"Nah I'm into classic rock. All the wounds except this big one have stopped bleeding. The shot will kill a lot of the pain, but it's going to take time to sew up. Hope you have a strong voice, we will be here awhile." Dean's voice was full of worry.

As he talked, Dean drew up a precise dose of morphine and plunged the needle close to the gaping wound. Sam jerked away from Dean and he began to moan again. Lea began to sing gain, hoping it soothed Sam some.

"I try to make it through my life

In my way

There's you

I try to make it through these lies

That's all I do…"

Dean gently washed away as much grime and blood as possible before he began flushing Sam's wounds with saline water from his bag. He was finding as much comfort from Mia's singing as Sam did.

Mia was engrossed in song, using one hand to run through Sam's hair while the other hand made slow comforting circles on his broad chest. Dean was nearly overcome with emotion at the site of his damaged brother being cared for by a complete stranger. Neither Winchester was used to pure kindness.

In a near whisper Dean said, "I'm going to start stitching the large cut. I need Sam to stay as still as possible so I can get this done fast."

Mia never stopped soothing Sam with her song or touch. She just nodded her head in understanding. Dean barely noticed the change in song as Mia moved from one to the next without stopping.

"Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories who could bear the witness

As you slip into oblivion, use it like a weapon

Am I left to bleed waiting for the moment when you've had your fun

A loaded gun…"

Dean liked the emo crap songs Mia sang to Sam. At least he liked the way she sang them. Dean would never admit it though, especially to Sam. He gave Mia all the credit for keeping Sam still enough to fix the oozing wound quicker than Dean had anticipated. The saying must be true, "Music sooths the savage beast."

'_Okay Sam wasn't a beast, but he was big enough to be one." Dean thought absently._

Mia's voice showed no sign of weakening, but her body was wilting from tiredness.

"Hey Mia, I just need to do a few butterfly stitches on some smaller cuts. Why don't you grab a shower? I bet you'd love to get that dog slime off of you, right?" Dean suggested more then asked.

Mia finished the verse and whispered something softly to Sam before she stood up.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Her question was sincere.

Dean could see the concern in her face. He didn't think he had ever met someone so giving before. If Mia was legit, Dean knew they had found a true friend.

"I'm good. These last few will be easy and Sammy seems to be doing better. Go take a few minutes to yourself."

Sighing, Mia gave in. "Alright, I'll be quick. Holler if you need me."

Moving away from her bed, Mia grabbed some clothes from her dresser before walking quietly into the bathroom.

Dean had just finished with Sam as the shower turned on. It was easy to imagine Mia naked under the shower spray, water running down the lines of her body. Dean was eager to see her face free of the dirt and dog guts that had marred her features all night.

Dean busied himself with cleaning up the bloody pot and rinsing the linens out. He didn't want Mia to be left with the mess after her shower. His head was still pounding after taking some painkillers, but Dean kept moving anyways. He hoped a shower would alleviate some of the pain.

Mia emerged from the bathroom about 20 minutes later, the smell of strawberries wafting through the air after her. Dean tried not to notice her bare legs as she walked towards him. Her black shorts were, well short, and her shirt fit a little too snuggly against her breasts for Dean's comfort.

When Dean finally found his way to Mia's face he was amazed at how beautiful she really was. Her pale skin shone brightly, her rosy lips moist begging to be kissed. Mia's hair hung simply down her back in a sleek ponytail. No makeup was apparent; Dean couldn't believe how pure her beauty really was.

Mia seemed oblivious to her effects on Dean. She moved easily through the room, past Dean to Sam's side.

"Go get cleaned up. There should be plenty of hot water left."

Dean grabbed his stuff and moved into the bathroom without talking. His headache was easing some so Dean was looking forward to easing the rest of the pain away with the pulsating spray of the warm shower.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so excited people are reading my story. I have had a little trouble keeping up with the typing, as I write longhand first, so I hope the posting of the story is at a decent pace. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing around and having a good time.**

Mia was looking through her cabinet and fridge for something to eat when she heard the shower turn on. She refused to let her mind wander to Dean's water covered body. Instead she focused on heating up the tomato soup and toasting the ham sandwiches she decided to fix for them.

Checking on Sam several times during the meal preparation, Mia sang softly to break up the unsettling quietness that had filled the air. Sam hadn't developed a fever yet and seemed to be sleeping more easily than Mia would have expected.

'_Morphine must work pretty good.' She thought._

As she put the food on the small table Dean exited the bathroom quietly. Mia nearly tripped over her own feet as she caught sight of him. Recovering quickly, she settled into uncomfortable metal chair before she made a bigger fool of herself. I was hard not to focus completely on Dean's damp hair and clean skin with the smell of her strawberry shampoo and the essence of Dean mixing in the air.

"Sam didn't move much and is still cool to the touch. His leg should have some antibiotic cream and a bandage put on it soon. But I'm sure you know that. Please come, sit." She finished in a rush.

Dean smiled at her brightly, checked Sam and moved to the table where Mia was setting. He sat down easily and took a long drink of milk.

"I thought something was wrong when you stopped talking in overstuffed sentences earlier. Good to see you getting back to normal."

Dean meant what he said. Mia was so animated when she talked, it was refreshing. Focused, scared Mia was closed off. Dean definitely preferred fast talking, full of information and life Mia.

Smiling up at Dean, Mia felt her heart skip a beat. He was even yummier then she had thought. Yeah he smelled like strawberries, but boy did this guy clean up well. In the dark outdoors Mia had been unable to see his eye color, but under the bright kitchen light Dean's eyes were a moss green with golden flecks. They were perfectly dreamy.

"I talk a lot, I know. Sorry. I'm not sure why I do it. Just kick me when you need a break or have something to say. Good job on the leg by the way." Again she rushed her words.

Still smiling between bites of his warm sandwich, Dean nodded his head in thanks. He was starving and was grateful Mia had fixed him something to eat.

"Thanks for the food. You're right; I need to bandage him up."

Both adults ate in silence, not sure what to say. Mia had a million questions for Dean and Sam, but didn't want to look like a freak so she kept quiet instead. Dean wanted to know more about Mia, but it wasn't in his nature to talk so he kept quiet too. The silence wasn't uncomfortable so Mia and Dean left it alone.

Mia was the first to move away from the table with her empty dishes. Dean quickly followed suit and moved behind her at the sink. Flustered at how close he was to her, Mia turned abruptly and found herself face to face with Dean. He placed his dishes on the counter to the right and leaned forward, placing his hands on the either side of Mia. His body was almost brushing against hers as he waited for a response.

Mia gulped down a breath and looked up into Dean's eyes. She saw a hint of humor, gratitude and lust in his eyes. Mia was sure she had never been in this type of situation, but she decided to go with the flow. Dean wasn't going to hurt her and he made her feel wanted and needed in ways she could only dream of.

Dean knew he couldn't push this too far, not with Sam being hurt and in the bed right across the room. But he wanted to thank Mia for all her generosity. She had been harshly introduced to the world of supernatural freaks, saved their lives and still hadn't kicked him and Sam to the curb. This lady was something else and Dean was really digging her at the moment.

"Thanks you for everything. I can't tell you how much what you have done tonight means to me. Sam is my world and you saved him, saved me. I really have no way of thanking you enough."

His words were soft, yet totally sincere. Mia saw the tears that threatened to spill down Dean's face and her heart nearly shattered. The man before her had lived a rough life that much was obvious. Sam meant everything to him and he could have died tonight. It didn't seem to matter that he too had almost died. Mia wanted to make his pain go away.

She slowly slid her hands up his chest, stopping at his shoulders. Rubbing the tense muscles lightly, Mia stood on her tippy toes to place a light kiss on Dean's full lips. The brief taste was nearly more then she could handle. She wanted more, much more.

In a bare whisper, Mia spoke to Dean. "You almost died too Dean. I'm so glad I was able to help you both."

Dean was at a loss for words, afraid of letting Mia any closer to his heart. She could see him trying to hide from her so Mia cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. Her lips explored his lightly, not sure how to comfort him. He wasn't kissing her back, so Mia assumed she was doing something wrong until Dean leaned into her body and began moving his lips in time with hers. She was in heaven, she had to be.

Dean gently probed her closed lips with his tongue, causing Mia to groan with pleasure. He took that as an invitation to invade her mouth. She didn't think it was possible to get any closer to Dean, but she was wrong. He wrapped her in a full embrace, his big strong arms enveloping her body completely. Mia's heart was beating so hard that she was sure Dean could feel it against his firm chest. Never in her life would she have expected a kiss to be so powerful.

Too soon it ended as Dean pulled his lips from hers. His eyes were clearer, desire overtaking the pain. Mia had no idea what to say or do so she just stood there. Dean could read the uncertainty etched across her face. She was so innocent, so trusting. Dean could take her right here and now with no struggle from Mia. Her confidence in him was staggering.

Reluctantly loosening his hold on her, Dean eased away from Mia some. He really didn't want to screw this up. Mia was a woman he would love to know better and having sex this soon was bound to cause problems sooner than later.

"Look I'm going to be honest here. I really want you right now. I mean I really, really want to strip you naked and worship your hot little body all night, but I'm not going to. As cliché as it sounds, I respect you and don't want you to hate me in the morning. Crap there I go talking too much again. See what you do to me?"

The words hung in the air for a few moments as Mia took in the meaning of what Dean had just said. As the words sunk in, she found herself laughing out loud. Dean's face crumpled in despair as he thought himself a fool for revealing himself to her. He started to turn away before Mia realized he was hurt by her laughing. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

"I wasn't laughing at you silly. I'm so nervous right now I could die. I've never been in this situation before, but I think you just paid me a compliment. Knowing you like me enough not to use me just for sex is nice. I really like you too and would love for you to keep me up all night, but I don't think now's a good time either. Sam could wake up at any second and that would be awkward, unless you two go for that sort of thing. I've never thought about a threesome before, but.."

Mia's rambling was cut short by another kiss from Dean. It was brief, but it stopped her from yapping on and on.

"Sam and I usually don't share, no. But thanks for that image. I really need to get his leg wrapped. Thanks for giving me something to dream about tonight."

Dean kissed her quickly as he lowered his arms and stepped away from her. Mia felt cold and lonely as he moved further away from her towards his brother. Did Dean really want to get to know her better or was he not as turned on by their little make out session as she was? Mia struggled with the idea of pushing herself at Dean or just leaving things where they set for now. Who knew sex could be so complicated?


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been on vacation, so sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

Mia sat quietly by Sam as she watched Dean gather the supplies to care for his brother's wounds. The rolled gauze and tube of ointment lay patiently waiting to be used as Dean gently washed Sam's injuries with peroxide. Sam winced some in his sleep, but thanks to Mia's humming and soothing touch he settled down easily.

Dean carefully dried the surface of Sam's leg and began to apply the antibiotic ointment along the stitched cuts. Wrapping it took longer because Dean had to pad the larger gash and cover Sam's entire lower leg with a gauze bandage. Securing it lightly with tape, Dean felt his brother's head for a temperature.

"Not sure how he lucked out, but so far he doesn't have a fever. If you help me get his shirt, I'm gonna leave what's left of his jeans on for the night." Dean said as he tossed the dirty rags on the nightstand, leaving them for the morning.

Mia nodded yes and kneeled on the bed ready to assist Dean. She was nervous about seeing Sam's bare chest. Mia couldn't remember if she had seen a real life man chest before. She liked what she saw on TV, but was sure being close enough to touch would be so much better.

"I'll hold Sasquatch up while you pull the nasty shirt off. Man he got skanked up out there. Wonder what he was doing with that fugly mutt while I was trying to save his ass." He said as more of a statement then question.

Dean maneuvered himself behind Sam, legs on either side of his massive chest, and began to pull the dirty shirt up enough to get his arms around the passed out man's middle. His little brother was a huge dead weight, nearly impossible for Dean to move on his own. He was thankful once again for Mia's presence.

Dean motioned for Mia to continue removing the soiled top, but she seemed to be having a hard time concentrating on the task. Sam's skin was a golden brown and pulled tightly over his well-muscled stomach. Mia didn't have a clean shot of his chest, but she'd bet good money that it was well built.

Mia hesitantly grasped the hem of the bunched up shirt, nearly gasping out loud as her hands made contact with both Sam and Dean's flesh. Two hot men in one bed was so tempting and terrifying at the same time.

"Can you push him forward a little so I can get the shirt over his shoulders?" She asked shyly.

Dean just nodded as he used one hand to push Sam's back away from his chest. Mia quickly tugged the shirt up enough to allow Sam to settle back against Dean and then eased it over Sam's head. After that it was easy to pull the rag off of his arms. Mia knew his chest was going to be awesome, but she wasn't prepared for just how good Sam would look without a shirt.

Discarding the shirt, Mia moved from the bed to the kitchen at full speed. She needed to put some space between the Delicious Duo. Those two were too hot to handle for a "memory loss virgin". Mia called herself that because she couldn't remember if she had had sex. She would use the time away to get a washcloth to clean Sam up a bit.

Dean felt the change in Mia without her saying anything. The fun flirty Mia had disappeared as soon as they began working on Sam again. She seemed really innocent, but her ability to kill a Black Dog proved she was capable of taking care of herself. Maybe she was just sexual inexperienced? Dean was intrigued and really wanted to find out.

Before he could stop himself Dean blurted out, "Are you attracted to my brother?"

Stunned at his question, Dean scrambled to find a way out of it.

'_Maybe she didn't hear me!' He thought to hopefully._

Staying by his brother's side, Dean half wished Mia would answer him and prayed that she wouldn't. The way they had kissed earlier had turned him on, so the thought of losing out to his nerdy, nearly comatose brother didn't appeal to dean at all.

Mia didn't have it in her to lie. It felt wrong and Dean deserved the truth. Moving away from the sink, Mia turned and started for the bed.

"I am attracted to you both. Maybe it's from the stress of killing that thing, or because I can't remember ever liking another living soul. Or it could be that you and Sam are so stinking hot. I haven't figured it out yet."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Mia's honesty. He knew he was hot and women seemed to think the same of Sam, so he couldn't blame her for liking them both. Most women wouldn't admit it though. Dean could work with honesty.

Mia's attention was on Sam as she gently cleaned the dirt and dried slime from his face. She felt Dean's presence behind her as she worked, but chose to focus on Sam. It would be easy to melt into these new feelings, but taking care of Sam came first. Besides, Mia wasn't sure what she'd do with Dean or Sam anyways. Really good sex came to mind, making Mia wonder how she knew what really good sex was.

Dean wanted to push the topic further but was too exhausted to get into it. He wanted to give Mia is full attention and just couldn't do that right now. He needed some time to think and Mia probably did too.

Mia was so gentle with Sam, which somehow made Dean want her more. It was hard for people to understand how close the two brothers were to each other, but Mia seemed to accept it. She wasn't forcing herself on Dean while ignoring Sam. His brother's needs were first for her too and it was damned sexy.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Sam and letting us stay here tonight. I truly appreciate it. Where do you want me to crash?" Dean asked quietly.

His words were almost a whisper in Mia's ear. She had finished with Sam so Dean wrapped her securely in his arms, her back pressed into his hard chest. The smell of her skin was driving him made. He felt Mia's body tense with his touch; her breath quickened as she settled into him.

"I'm glad I was there to help. I have no idea where all that butt kicking came from, but it felt good to help you guys. I have spent so much time feeling useless and alone. You can both stay as long as you need. Thank you for letting me into your little circle."

Mia turned in Dean's arms and circled her arms around his middle. She nuzzled her face into him and let herself get lost in the feelings Dean seemed to drag out of her. Exhaustion was threatening to overtake Mia as she swayed in his embrace. Dean smiled as he moved back enough to look into her face.

'_Damn she was beautiful.' He thought._

"We are both going to pass out here. It's bedtime sweetheart." He said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"The couch pulls out into a bed. Let me make it up." Mia agreed with the need for sleep.

He moved slowly away from Dean to cross the small living space to the couch. She tossed a cushion to the floor and had reached for the second one when she bumped into Dean as he too reached to remove it. Mia let Dean handle the cushion as she focused on pulling the mattress up out of its hiding spot within the frame.

The bed was already made to Mia's surprise. While the blanket didn't look very warm, it was clean. Grabbing a pillow from the floor, Mia turned to look at Dean. He had removed his shirt and was stretching his yummy muscles before settling in for the night.

Dean liked the red flush creeping its way into Mia's cheeks. She really was as innocent as she seemed.

"We can share the bed. I promise not to get all touchy feely on you." He said seriously.

"I wouldn't mind a little touchy feely." Mia admitted easily.

With that Dean flipped off the light, leaving only the dim light above the sink on to light his way back to the bed. Mia had already settled onto the bed when Dean lowered his body down next to her.

"In that case, can I kiss you goodnight?" Dean asked; his voice revealing his need.

"Yes, please." Mia begged in a husky voice.

Dean dipped his head to capture Mia's lips with his own. She tasted so sweet, better than any pie Dean had ever eaten. He had to pull back, not deepen the kiss like he wanted to. His instincts told him to take her, even with Sam being so close. In fact having Sam so close was actually kind of a turn on.

'_Where the hell did that come from?' He wondered._

Mia would have followed Dean down any path he chose at that moment in time. While she wasn't sure of her virginity status, Mia knew for sure she wanted Dean now. Glancing over at Sam's still form helped her cool off some.

'_How was it possible to be attracted to two people you just met?' Mia asked herself silently._

"I like your lips and how they make me feel Dean." Mia said not knowing how her words would affect him.

A soft, sexy smile covered his face as Dean leaned in to brush a quick kiss on Mia's swollen lips.

"My lips like yours too. So does the rest of my body. It's time to catch some Z's little one."

Mia smiled back at Dean, eyes lingering on his face for a few seconds before she turned away from him and settled on her side to sleep. Her mind began to wonder over the events of the night.

Dean watched Mia in the dark. He never expected to find a person he connected to so well, besides Sam. Only knowing her a few hours didn't make a difference to Dean. Letting her go would be hard, whether they became lovers or remained friendly it was going to be painful.

Without any more thought Dean reached across the bed and gathered Mia into his arms. She sunk into his embrace, breathing easier as he felt her nodding off to sleep.

"Goodnight Mia." Dean whispered into her neck.

"Goodnight Dean." Came a soft reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is a short teaser chapter that I forgot to post before I posted the the old chapter 12. Sorry about the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sometime in the early morning hours Sam became restless. Mia heard him moving around in her bed as she awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of sleeping next to someone. Her head was resting heavily on Dean's chest, rising steadily with every breath he took. His arms enveloped her body in a welcoming embrace. It felt natural to be lying against Dean, being comforted by his warmth.

Even though she had only been asleep for a few hours, Mia found herself wide awake. Sam needed to be checked, so she wiggled out of Dean's arms and moved quietly towards where the injured man lay. He was still cool to the touch, which was really good. Unfortunately Sam was moaning in pain, which was really bad. Singing softly to him, Mia searched the end table for pain meds. She had no idea how to administer morphine, but the vicodin with Sam's name on it had dosage directions.

Mia stopped singing and spoke softly to Sam trying to persuade him to open his mouth and take the pills.

"Sam. It's Mia from the park. You know the knight in shining armor that saved Dean's butt? You're hurt and need to take some pain pills. I have water for you to sip too. Please Sam, open up."

Sam's eyes rolled under their lids as if he were trying hard to open them, but couldn't quite do it. He did manage to open his mouth to accept the pills and water. Mia used one arm to prop up his head and used her other hand to slide the pills into Sam's mouth. It was a little more difficult to hold the water bottle steady so Sam could get a drink, but Mia managed with little spillage.

"Good boy Sam. Now try to rest so the meds have a chance to work. Dean is sleeping across the room and I'll stay here till you're comfortable again."

Mia lay on her side next to Sam, one hand in his long hair, the other on his chest. He seemed to like having her close and she liked being close to him too. So Mia lay there, offering comfort to the most important person in Dean's life. She didn't do it to earn points with Dean. No, Mia was drawn to Sam just as much as she was drawn to Dean. Maybe it would make more sense in the morning.

Neither Sam nor Dean was awake to hear when the song ended. Mia wouldn't remember falling asleep either; it could have been minutes or hours into her watching over Sam. Only Castiel knew it had been exactly 42 minutes and 53 seconds into her watch. He had been keeping a close eye on the trio since they had reached the hotel.

Castiel prayed that bringing Mia into the Winchester's life would save both brothers' from the fate he had seen. They deserved to win the battle with Lucifer without losing each other in the process. Mia would be able to help them, Castile was sure of it.

Leaving the hotel silently, the angel disappeared with a flap of his wings to a safe house to prepare for the questions he was sure to face in the next few days. Robert Singer and the Winchesters' would be calling for him when they discovered Mia's true identity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review, I live to hear thoughts on this story. Kind of pathetic, but at least I admit it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing and am in nor way connected to Supernatural in any way.**

Dean had slept well with Mia in bed with him. He didn't wake up once, not even to check on Sam.

'_Crap, he had slept too well.'_

Stretching and rolling to his side, Dean realized Mia wasn't next to him. He was comfortable where he was and didn't want to move, but Sam needed to be checked and Dean needed coffee. He sat up reluctantly, turning towards a sleeping Sam. To Dean's surprise Sam was still fast asleep with Mia cuddled up into his body. One small hand lay over Sam's heart while the other was hidden between them.

Mia had been honest about her attraction to his little brother, so Dean was going to be cool about this. She had probably got up to check on Sam and fell asleep. Mia had been good to Sam, really good to him without having to be. Both brothers' owed her their lives. Dean was not going to become a jealous freak.

He decided to not disturb the sleeping beauties after a quick check of Sam's injuries. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Breakfast would be good and Dean thought he could probably be back before either one woke up.

Glancing back at the bed as he exited the bathroom, Dean's eyes lingered where Mia's hand was touching his brother's bare skin. Quickly shaking any negative thoughts out of his head, Dean quietly opened the door and left the room.

The clicking of a door shutting woke Sam from his deep sleep. His head was pounding to the same beat as his injured leg. Panic filled him as he remembered Dean being passed out after the Black Dog attack. Struggling to sit upright, Sam quickly realized he was half naked with a woman sleeping next to him in an unfamiliar bed.

Looking at the slumbering woman, Sam dredged up memories from the night before. How he got to her hotel room was a mystery to him. Looking around the room in desperation, Sam didn't see his brother anywhere.

"Mia? Wake up. Where's Dean? Mia?" Sam said in a progressively louder voice to the woman snuggled up against him.

His words were not working, so Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. Mia wiggled around some prompting Sam to start rubbing his rough palm up and down her slim arm. He knew exactly when she woke up and realized where she was. Mia's body stiffened and she pulled away from Sam, nearly flying off the bed in the process.

"Oh my Goddess! I'm sorry Sam I must have fallen asleep. You were in pain and I gave you some pills, but it took a while for them to kick in. Since you liked it when I sang earlier, I tried doing it again and it worked. I wasn't trying anything, I promise. Probably wouldn't know what to do anyway."

Horrified by her own ramblings, Mia stood next to the bed covering her mouth to try and stop the flow of embarrassing words flying out of her.

'_Will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?' she wondered desperately._

Sam smiled as he recalled Mia from the night before. She had killed the beast easily, but tripped up when she talked. It was refreshing and cute.

"I remember hearing songs. You sang to me?" Sam asked quietly.

Mia nodded her head, keeping her mouth covered. Sam had some bruising along his torso, but still looked super yummy. It was so confusing with all these feelings welling up inside of her. Mia really wished she had more practice hiding her feelings and keeping her mouth shut.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Sam asked more urgently.

"Oh, I left him asleep in our bed when I came to give you meds. Not sure where he went after that. I didn't lose him or anything. Maybe he got hungry?" Mia suggested trying to ease Sam's fears.

'_There that was easier. Keep it short and simple.' Mia told herself._

Sam had eased himself to a sitting position, leaning against the headboard for support. Mia had said "our bed", which implied she had shared it with Dean. He couldn't help but wonder if Mia had fallen for his brother in the few short hours they had known each other.

"Do you mind telling me what happened after I passed out?" Sam asked, a little more suspiciously.

Mia landed into the story without waiting a second. Maybe her mind would stop going back to how good Sam's skin had felt under her hands.

"Dean was really worried when you just fell over like a sack of potatoes. We didn't realize you were hurt so badly. You know telling me might have been a good idea. I could have been stuck out there with two injured oafs all by myself. Anyways, we hauled your heavy butt back to Dean's baby, not an easy task I tell you, and brought you back here. After cleaning you up, we ate and hit the hay. The rest you know."

'_Darn it! Now she had nothing to keep her mind of Sam's naked chest.'_

"Quite the story you have there. I mean helping strangers kill a supernatural being, getting me to safety and giving us a place to stay is not something a normal person would do. I'm thankful, really I am, but I have to ask why?"

Honesty was the best policy. Sam wasn't sure he trusted Mia, but he wanted to. He was strangely drawn to her and it confused him. Sam rarely made a connection with a woman and never this quickly.

"Yeah the Black Dog should have sent me running, but my body started moving before my mind could think. I don't know about normal, but I think a good person would have done the same thing. Dean was losing his heroic battle with the beast. He needed me. I have never been needed before, at least not that I can remember. Please let me help you and him just a little bit longer. I know I'm a stranger, but I'm not asking for anything in return…"

Mia sounded sad and lonely at the end of her speech. Sam wondered what could make someone as lively as her so desperate to help him and Dean. The mystery around Mia deepened and Sam was more than willing to follow the story out.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I'm not really. You saved Dean's life. I couldn't survive losing him again. We're just not used to the kindness you're showing us. Thank you."

Sam was sincere in his thanks, he just hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings or pissed her off.

"So how bad is my leg?" He asked to break the silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Mia moved towards the bed, pleased that Sam hadn't turned her away. She pulled the covers down his body revealing his torn jeans and injured appendage.

"There are a bunch of smaller gashes, but the long one running down your calf is pretty deep. Dean did the fixing and needed you to stay still so I sang to you. You were calm, he sewed fast and it was done in no time. It's probably gonna hurt bad for some time. Sorry about that."

Mia _was_ really sorry Sam was in pain he realized. Her sincerity was shown through her facial expressions, words and, most importantly, her deeds. Somehow this stranger had come to care about both him and Dean.

'_Maybe it's time to trust my instincts about a woman again.' Sam thought._

"I'm used to the pain, just worried about being able to walk right. It sucks being stuck in a bed with Dean as my nurse." He said with a laugh.

"I can't imagine Mr. Macho being too comforting, but I bet he makes sure you have what you need Sam." Mia said knowingly.

Still smiling, Sam replied "Yeah he smothers me with "Are you ok, really ok?" "Can I get you anything Sammy?" "Let me look at your wound for the 500th time today Sammy." All of this in between having to endure his stinky food choices and bad porn TV."

Mia pictured Dean doing all those things and laughed heartily. It sounded like Dean covered up his concern for Sam with rudeness and jokes. Mia had no doubt that Dean struggled internally with worry and feat every time Sam was hurt. He just felt the need to hide his feelings from the world.

"I can't imagine Dean is as overbearing as you say." She feigned disbelief.

Mia had settled onto the end of the bed, finding relief in their conversation about Dean. Sam was not focusing on her or her blabbing mouth, which was the way Mia wanted it.

"He so is, I'm telling you. If I let him he would have me live in a padded cell feeding me through a tiny window for my safety. Of course he'd be waiting right there to make sure I didn't choke. Hell, he'd probably puree everything and make me use a straw."

Sam loved the way Mia was smiling and laughing with him. She was no longer guarded or afraid of saying something embarrassing in front of him.

"What's so funny you two?" Dean asked as he sat breakfast down on the small kitchen table.

Mia jumped in surprise while Sam just smiled slyly at his brother.

"I was just giving Mia all the inside details of life with Dean. She's finding you very amusing." He snickered.

Dean's face reddened, but he refused to let Sam get the better of him. Dean always won in a war of words.

"I know I'm awesome Geek boy. There's no need to brag about how cool your big brother is. You'll humiliate yourself if you don't stop." Dean shot back.

Mia could sense tension in Dean, but Sam seemed to just be teasing so she was confused about Dean's behavior. What was he trying to hide?

"Sam was just telling me how over protective you are. Is it true you didn't let him use a public restroom alone until he was 15?" Mia asked with a smirk.

Yeah Dean was protective of Sam, so what? Mr. Clumsy was always hurting himself on a hunt or getting choked unconscious by some baddy, which proved he needed Dean to keep him safe.

"Funny Sammy. Did Sasquatch tell you how many times I've saved his ass since before he could walk? How many times has some supernatural fugly choked you out bitch?" Dean pointed his speech at Sam.

"Okay jerk I get it. No talking about your feelings, your porn collection or your need to have sex often. Anything else we can't talk about?" Sam asked with a huge grin on his face.

Dean decided to ignore Sam's smart ass behavior. He wanted to enjoy breakfast without getting a stomach ache. Dean just hoped Sam kept most of his crazier indiscretions to himself.

'_It's not as if I left them alone for hours. Sam couldn't have revealed too much, right?' Dean asked himself, trying to find comfort in his own words._

"I slept like the dead, have had 2 cups of fantastic coffee and brought you two bums back a smorgasbord of delicious goodies for breakfast. Two kinds of eggs, waffles, pancakes, coffee and OJ. And for you Princess Sammy I got a healthy bowl of mixed fruit and whole wheat toast." Dean explained as he began to open containers of food.

Dean looked pleased with himself. He was obviously in a fantastic mood, which was so unlike him the day after a bad hunt. Mia must have been great in bed. It was the only thing Sam could think of that would explain it. He didn't want to think about the things they had done to each other while he was dead to the world just a few feet away.

"It all looks terrific Dean, but I have to head to the bar and explain why I didn't show up last night. I'll eat when I get back, promise." Mia said as she rushed into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Alright?" Dean questioned with a 'What the hell was that all about' look on his handsome face.

Sam held up his hands to plead his innocence.

"I have no idea Dean. One minute we're laughing at stories about you, the next she's scurrying away like a little mouse. What happened last night?"

Dean busied himself making Sam's plate while he listened to his brother speak. He thought about how to answer the question as he carried the plate to where Sam lay in bed.

"We got here, cleaned and stitched you up and went to bed." Dean answered a little too quickly.

"The look on your face says you're leaving stuff out. You didn't have sex with her already, right?" Sam asked with a hint of disgust.

Shaking his head vigorously Dean spoke, "With you groaning next to us? Hell no! I mean I wanted to, but no. Way too fast for her. Mia is…"

He was cut off by the opening of the bathroom door. Both men looked directly at Mia as she entered the room. She was wearing a blood red t-shirt and snug black jeans. Her sneakers looked new, as did the rest of her ensemble. A simple black head band held her auburn hair back from her make-up free face.

'_She's gorgeous!' Thought Sam and Dean separately._

"I'll be back in about an hour." Mia said meekly as she waved goodbye before disappearing out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wasn't sure where to break this chapter up so I just made it a long one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing related to Supernatural.**

Sam was feeling way better than Mia had expected him to after the beating he took the night before. It wasn't that she wanted him to be in pain; Mia just wasn't ready for the Winchesters to leave her. This is exactly what they would do once Sam could move comfortably on his own.

It made Mia so sad to think about being alone again. Even if the brothers had been ugly baboons their personalities were enough to entice her to want to stay by their sides.

Mia called the bar on her cell to explain why she had missed work. It was easy to weave a story about a big black rabid dog attacking her and being saved by a burly mountain man. She found the lies slipping off her tongue with a kind of natural ease.

Rather than go to the bar in person, Mia made her way to the park about a half mile from the motel. She ended the call after promising to sing an hour longer Saturday for the same pay.

Sitting quietly at the park was supposed to help Mia come to terms with Sam and Dean leaving. Instead she found herself thinking about each man separately and as a unit. It was easier to do away from them; her emotions were too strung out, too jumbled up to think straight in their presence.

Mia settled onto a bench close to some large leafy trees. While it was a bit cool outside, leaves were beginning to litter the ground, the sky was clear. It would be a wonderful day to take a walk and enjoy the beautiful scenery, but it all became blurry as images of Sam and Dean filled her mind.

Mia was still confused by Dean's reaction to Sam's storytelling. It would be a lot easier to figure out the two men if she had more experience with people, Mia reasoned with herself. Dean was such a cocky self-assured guy on the surface, but Mia had seen his vulnerable side when they had taken care of an injured Sam. She also got first-hand experience with Dean's passionate side. Good Goddess that man could kiss! Mia could still feel his lips on hers as if they had just broken away from one another.

Sam was definitely quieter than Dean, but the short time they had spent together proved he was a strong minded man. Sam seemed content to let his brother be the center of attention. Not that Dean purposefully stole the show. No, Mia thought it was more Dean's inability to put a muffler on his mouth that got him the attention. It was hard to ignore a man that was so alive and in your face. Sam was there for the taking. Willing to talk and share, but people had to get past Dean to see him.

She wanted more time to get to know each of them, more time to learn about their past and the supernatural world. Mia had already been missing the details of life, now she was losing the only connection to the real world that she had ever really made. Now that she knew about the world the Winchesters fought, Mia doubted she could ever go back to what she had thought was real.

"Oh well Mia it's time to put your big girl pants on. You can cry when they are gone." She told herself sternly.

Picking herself up off the bench, Mia turned back towards the motel and began the walk home. She had told the guys she would be back in about an hour and didn't want them to start worrying about her. Thinking back on her walk later, Mia wouldn't remember what she had saw only what she had been thinking. Her mind was filled with Sam and Dean, everything else was ignored.

Mia entered the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt any conversation that might be going on. She found Dean reading a newspaper in front of the computer and Sam was passed out on the bed. All the food had been stacked nicely on the kitchen counter waiting for her return. Dean had even gotten out a plate, silverware and a glass just for Mia.

"Hey your back." Dean said smiling up at her. He had put the paper down and stood to greet Mia.

"Yeah I tried to make it quick. I have to work a bit longer Saturday, but Russ isn't going to fire me. I just told him I was attacked by a rabid dog on my way in. Then I stopped at the park for a few minutes to admire the falling leaves. How's Sam doing?" Mia said in a rush.

'_Slow down! You already acted like a freak last night. He doesn't want to hear you blab on and on about nothing." She admonished herself silently._

"Sam's good. He took some more pain meds and fell asleep not long after you left." Dean said as he moved towards her.

Mia had not moved far from the door, but had removed her coat and tossed it on the couch bed. Her heart started to race as Dean reached her side and took a hold of her hand.

"Come and get something to eat, you must be starved." He said as he pulled her towards the kitchen table.

"I am really hungry. I'll take some of everything, not too picky here. The food in at Shady Pines was nasty. They never brought me anything that didn't smell like mold or taste like a dirty sock. I'm shocked I have any fat on me at all." Mia said gesturing towards the slight bump just below her navel.

"I don't see any fat on you, didn't feel any either last night." Dean said slyly as he handed her a plate of waffles, pancakes, eggs and fruit.

Mia wasn't sure how to respond so she just started eating. Dean poured a glass of OJ for her and himself before settling in a chair across from her at the table.

"So where is Shady Pines? What is Shady Pines?" He asked curiously.

Mia blushed a little at his questions. She wasn't sure how to tell him she had been in an institution just a few short months ago. It wasn't like she was crazy; at least Mia didn't think she was. How do you explain your past to someone when you had no idea what it held?

"I guess I forgot to mention I was hospitalized most of my life huh?" She said dimly.

Watching Dean's face darken a bit, Mia looked down towards her food. She didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes.

'_He is so freaking out right now. I can tell.' She said to herself._

'_I am so freaking out right now. Can she tell?" Dean asked himself._

"Hospitalized for something like cancer or hospitalized for being all loopty loop?" Dean asked in a strained voice.

Mia didn't want to look at him knowing he was not going to like her answer. But she stiffened her spine and steadied her breathing as she looked him square in the eyes.

"Not a physical illness that I know of. I wasn't given any details when I was released. Other than an old permit, some money and a few possessions, I really have no idea." She said sadly.

Dean stood and took his glass to the sink. He stayed with his back to her for quite a while trying to figure out where to go from here.

'_How can she not know if she is crazy? That is just… well crazy. You can't just be locked up for no reason. Was I kissing some psycho bitch last night? Well if I was she is the best psycho bitch kisser I have ever had the pleasure of making out with. Unfortunately there have been a few too many in my life. Son of bitch! I'm starting to ramble like Mia, what the fuck?' Dean was going crazy himself trying to figure out what to do._

Deciding to try and stay calm, Dean turned slowly to face Mia. She was eating small bites of fruit waiting for Dean to say something. She looked so innocent, so fragile. He wanted to pull her into his arms and do a little more kissing, a little more touching. Shaking his head to clear all the naughty thoughts that now filled it, Dean moved back to his chair and sat down.

"I'm really trying not to judge you, but I need more information before I grab Sam and run." He said truthfully.

"I know it's weird, I know. But I have no idea what I was doing 6 months ago. My life is a complete blank before I woke up at Shady Pines. I sat alone all day in a room for 4 months, only seeing staff when they delivered meals me. One day I was taken to an office, told my guardian had died and I was to be released that afternoon. The doctor handed me a few things before they literally kicked me out. I decided to go to the address listed on a 10 year old learners permit, but since I am terrified of planes and don't remember how to drive, if I ever learned, I have spent 2 months working my way to South Dakota. I haven't been stalking you and Sam, I am not going to slash you in your sleep and I definitely won't follow you when you leave. I am not crazy." Mia was nearly crying as she finished her long speech.

Dean had to struggle to keep up with all the words coming out of Mia's mouth. Her voice was so full of emotion and she was speaking so fast, Dean wanted to kiss but didn't think it would stop her or slow her down.

"You don't remember anything from your past? Parents? Family? Anything at all?" He asked disbelievingly.

Mia couldn't find the words so she just shook her head no.

'_Goddess I would give anything to be able to remember just for Dean.' She thought._

"Let me get this straight. You woke up in a sanitarium not remembering anything from your past and they held you for 4 months without giving you any information about why you were there or when you were leaving?" Dean asked a little more nicely.

Mia shook her head yes and waited for Dean to continue.

Going over the information in his head, Dean tried to sort it into categories that made sense. Except none of it made any sense what so ever. A person couldn't be locked up without a court order or without having committed themselves. They certainly wouldn't be released without having some kind of follow up plan or crisis plan in place. No way was Mia's stay at Shady Pines legit.

"Were you given any paperwork or a list of resources to help you adjust to the outside world?"

"No…No I wasn't given anything like that. Just a book, the dagger, permit and an old torn picture. I asked the doctor who released me where I was supposed to go and he said I would find my way." Mia shook her head in disgust. She was just realizing how screwed up this all was.

"Okay I need the stuff he gave you. What is the address and name listed on the permit?" Dean asked as Mia walked to the door to get her backpack.

Shuffling through the contents, Mia pulled out the book and dagger and handed them to Dean. As he was looking them over, she laid the permit and old picture down on the table in front of him.

"Until I met you and Sam I thought the book of monsters was kind of a funny read. The dagger is pretty, but I figured it was decorative or maybe a family heirloom. The picture just shows me being held by a woman and a man's arm wrapped around us both. I have no idea who either of them are." Mia sounded defeated.

Dean looked over the dagger closely and could tell it was old and created to defend against the supernatural. It was an incredible piece, really well made and designed to kill any number of creepy beings. The book was probably 100 years old or more and was written to help identify and kill creatures of the underworld. Bobby would kill to get his hands on it.

Looking at the picture quickly, Dean saw nothing helpful. The permit is what shocked the shit out of him. Not only was the address listed in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, it also listed Mia's last name as Singer.

'_Holy shit on a shingle! Mia had to be related to Bobby. She had to be. Bobby didn't keep any pictures around his place to help identify her, but there was no way Mia wasn't connected to Bobby somehow.' Dean thought._

"The book and dagger are more than dime store items. They are old and meant to fight the big baddies. These were not given to you by accident. Someone connected with you knows about the world of the supernatural." Dean tried to stay calm as he talked so Mia wouldn't panic.

"That would explain why I didn't totally lose it when I faced the Black Dog, but how can someone forget stuff like that? How could I not know I could kick butt? Now I have even more questions to find the answers to. Life was easier when all I had to worry about was eating nasty food and when to take a shower." Mia said.

"Sammy! Wake up." Dean yelled suddenly.

Hearing his brother's voice, Sam began to move around in the bed struggling to wake up.

"I hear you jerk. I'm injured here. Let me sleep some more before I have to kick your ass." Sam mumbled.

"Listen Bitch I need you awake now. The mystery of Mia has become a little more complicated." Dean growled back at his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

**It has been a few weeks I think since I updated. Sorry I lost my muse, but he has kicked my butt and I am now back to writing. Enjoy!**

"I forgot to use the bathroom when I was awake Dean. Can this wait a few more minutes? Wouldn't want you to have to change a pissy bed." Sam said in a groggy voice.

"Sure Princess. Let me help you get in there. Take your time, it's not like Mia being related to Bobby is some bug revelation or something." Dean grumbled in a low voice only Sam could hear.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sam was too stunned to speak. Dean must not have told Mia his theory yet, but Sam's bulging bladder was demanding his full attention. Bending his injured leg sent a hot flash of pain throughout Sam's entire body making him unable to move. He found himself barely able to breathe until he felt Dean touch his chest and back in support. Just the feel of his brother's hands, knowing he could crumble into his arms, made Sam stronger.

"Shit! Mia grab some of those pills for me." Dean demanded as he pointed to the cluttered nightstand.

Mia's hands were shaking worse than jello during an earthquake as she reached for the Vicodin. She managed to remove the cap and collect two pills without dropping anything. She moved in front of Sam and brought the medication to his lips. He managed a weak smile of gratitude as he swallowed greedily, not even waiting for a drink to help ease them down.

Mia's fingers grazed Sam's lips at the same time her leg made contact with Dean. The jolt of electricity that shot between the trio surprised them all. Mia backed away quickly to make a path for Sam. She rarely found herself utterly speechless, but Mia was unable to form a single word to explain what had just happened. This was super abnormal and had never happened before in recent history that she was aware of.

Mia didn't hear the bathroom door close or feel Dean walk up behind her as she was distracted by her thoughts.

"What the fuck Mia? I Mean…. What the fuck was that?" Dean couldn't find any other words to express the cascading thoughts flowing through his mind.

A squeal of surprise escaped Mia's mouth as she jumped and turned to face Dean.

"I have no idea. Aren't you the supernatural expert? I already told you I have no idea who I am or where I come from. How do I know you and Sam aren't playing me?" Mia sounded angry and instantly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. I think it's time to panic now Dean. I really feel like I'm going to either fall on the floor and scream like a baby or curl up into a ball and cry. I can't do either because it would be totally humiliating, but …. Why is everything so dark around the edges? I can't breathe Dean…I "

Mia's speech was more rapid than usual, as was her breathing. Her face was pale, eyes brimming with unshed tears. She used her hands to brace herself on the table, fearing she would fall on her face if she fell.

Dean's anger drained instantly at the sight of Mia falling apart.

"Panicking won't help. We have to figure this out. I think I might have a few answers, but they seem to be leading to more frickin questions." Dean tried to reassure Mia with words, but he was failing miserably.

She looked like she could collapse at any second. Stepping forward without thinking, Dean pulled Mia into him, surrounding her heaving body with his warm embrace.

Mia felt safe with Dean. She melted into him, moving her arms to encircle his waist. For the first time in 6 months Mia let her tears fall freely. All of her fears washed over her as she dissolved in Dean's arms.

Dean had never felt right comforting people, well except Sam, which was harder than it should be. He felt inadequate; as if he was a poor substitute for someone better. Sam was the warm, caring brother. Dean cursed his brother to hell for disappearing into the bathroom. Women and tears were not something Dean Winchester dealt with well.

Full of self-doubt, knowing it would be so easy to tip the scales and have a full-blown hysterical Mia on his hands; Dean decided to do what felt natural in responding to her needs.

"We'll figure this out, I promise. I just, I don't know… We need to find out what all this shit means." He said while he held Mia tight. He didn't notice, or didn't care, that she was fitted snuggly to his front; one hand running through her hair, while the other ran up and down her back at a slow, soothing pace.

"Jesus Christ Sam, did you die in there?" He groused softly.

The tears and sniffling emanating from the face buried in his broad chest eased as Mia relished in the security offered by Dean. He needed her in one piece; both emotionally and mentally. One crack pot in the group was enough.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just kinda freaky to feel a shock like that, ya know? Without knowing more about you, we have no idea where all this is coming from. We need to stay calm and wait for Sam to get his geek on and find us some answers. Son of a bitch! It's like I'm suddenly on Dr. Phil or something."

Breaking off abruptly, Dean stopped talking as he continued to rub Mia's back. He had been kissing the top of her head without realizing what he was doing. She still smelt of strawberries and he was finding it sexy as hell.

"I… don't know what that was. Never happen to me before. It didn't happen last night while we were lugging Sam around or when we kissed. Do you think it's something otherworldly?" Mia asked innocently.

A burst of laughter escaped Dean's lips before he could stop himself. Pulling back just far enough to look into Mia's puffy red eyes, Dean smiled at her reassuringly.

"One, we never say 'otherworldly'. Two, I don't know of anything supernatural that would do something like that. Finally three, maybe we had to be, you know intimate before something happened."

Dean found himself blushing as he remembered their make-out session once again. It had been a long time since he had been so excited by one woman.

Mia thought quietly for a few minutes, never leaving the warmth offered by Dean's body.

"But I wasn't intimate with Sam. So I don't know how that would work." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Dean was at a loss, but thanked the stars Sam chose that exact moment to exit the bathroom. He reluctantly released Mia and took a few large strides to reach his brother's side.

"Thought you fell in in there it took you so long. Back to bed Sam. You look like you're gonna faint. I knew you really were a girl." Dean teased as he tried to make the situation feel a bit lighter.

"Yeah like the whole balls and penis hanging between my legs wouldn't have clued you in. I hurt sure, but I've had worse too. Quit babying me Dean." Sam said as he begrudgingly accepted his brother's help back to bed.

"I have never really studied your junk dude. For all I know it could be fake." He laughed easily.

"Oh yeah my budget allows for a set prosthetic frank and beans. I've seen you check me out after a shower dude. Your eyes are drawn to me like tweens to Twilight. Now cut the crap and explain the whole 'love buzz' and Bobby thing before I pass out again." Sam sounded less strained as he settled back against the headboard.

Dean was enjoying the free-flowing Sam, the drug induced Sam. But he wished Sam hadn't felt the so called "love buzz'. Noticing his brother's difficulty getting situated on the bed, Dean placed a hand under Sam's heel and another under the knee as he helped Sam maneuver into a comfortable position.

"I check you for injuries after a hunt Bitch. Besides what grown man uses Twilight in a comparative analogy?"

Dimples shining, Sam snorted out a laugh. Dean was so good at getting the last word in.

Mia stood in the background in awe of the men before her. The intricacy of their relationship, how well they functioned as a unit, was unique. She doubted most sibling relationships were this strong. They anticipated the other's needs, thoughts and feelings without words being spoken. Sam knew how far to push Dean before he shut down and Dean drew Sam out of his shell. They were made to be together; to work together.

It wasn't quite a yin yang thing; they weren't complete opposites. Each man simply made the other one better. Mia could tell one wouldn't function right without the other. It was this connection that made the Delicious Duo so darned appealing.

Mia was pulled from her thoughts when she heard both Sam and Dean say her name. Her face flushed red when she realized they were looking at her and expecting a response.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. My mind was wandering, which happens a lot actually. What did I miss?" Mia asked and apologized all in one breath.

"Sam wants to know where that little, whatever it was came from. I said we didn't know."

'_No way am I calling it a 'love buzz'. Those words will never cross these lips.' Dean swore to himself._

Mia could feel herself starting to panic again. For the first time since her release Mia wished she was back in the asylum. Life was easier there; boring, but easier.

Dean sensed Mia's anxiety level rising. He flew to her side just as her knees threatened to give out. Dean supported Mia's weight with his arms as he wrapped them around her waist and half dragged her towards the bed.

'_Holy Christ now I have two people to take care of. How'd I get so freakin' lucky?' He thought._

Mia's mind was racing as she tried to remember her life before she woke up. It was a complete blank. She didn't even have flashbacks or feelings linked to memories except when she looked at that torn picture. The woman's warm smile and loving arms made Mia's heart swell. She desperately wanted to know why she was taken away from that lovely woman; why she had woken up all alone with no one to love her. Who did that hairy arm belong to and where was the other half of the picture?

"I'm starting to be afraid of what I can't remember." Mia managed to say before her voice broke.

"We'll find out together. No matter what, we're in this together. Right Sam?" Dean asked, praying his brother said yes.

Shaking his head as he spoke, Sam answered quickly. "Definitely."

"When I was gone today I thought about you guys leaving and it made me sad. I can't explain it, but I feel connected to you. Can I touch you again Sam? That sounds terrible. I meant to ask if I could touch you to see if we spark again. I don't know if spark is the right word, maybe flicker or flash?" Mia stopped herself as she waited for Sam's answer.

"I say it was more of a blazing spark, or a hot flash." Dean said with a smirk.

"How about a buzzing spark?" Sam suggested as he motioned Mia to towards him on the bed.

Mia grinned as she moved from the foot of the bed closer to where Sam leaned against the headboard. She sat on the very edge, shying away from any contact with Sam. The air was ripe with questions, yet all three were afraid of discovering something they were not ready for.

Without talking Mia reached out her shaking hand and lightly grazed Sam's arm. The muscles thrummed under her touch; the light smattering of silky hair provided a nice contrast to his warm skin. But nothing happened. There was no love buzz, spark, hot flash or buzzing spark.

"Okay so it's not Amazing Sam here providing the fuel. What now?" Dean asked gruffly.

"There's the intimate thing you suggested earlier." Mia suggested shyly.

Sam looked between her and his brother confused by Mia's words. Dean hated when Sam pulled a bitch face instead of figuring out a problem. He was the geek boy; he was supposed to do all the thinking. Dean always thought of himself as the muscle getting the hard work done.

"We, well you know kissed last night. So we thought, well I thought maybe that made the whole sparky thing happen. Then Mia reminded me that she hadn't kissed you so that didn't make any sense. So maybe us kissing set something off between the three of us?" Dean found himself yapping on and on, not being able to stop until he caught sight of Sam's grin.

"So kissing you created some kind of supernatural sparky thingy that includes me?" Sam found it amusing that Mia seemed to be rubbing off on Dean.

"Listen Bitch I am just trying to figure this out. Why don't you kiss her and see if that changes anything." Dean threw out the challenge.

Sam grabbed Mia with no hesitation and brought her sprawling across his body. She was breathing heavy, but never resisted the pull. Sam looked into her eyes quickly searching for her approval. He saw desire and curiosity, which encouraged him further. Leaning forward as he drew Mia closer, Sam's lips sought hers. Dean was shocked at what he saw, yet oddly turned on by his brother's impulsivity.

Mia's lips were soft and moist as Sam pressed into the kiss. She had placed her small hands against his chest as she leaned into his heat. Her tongue skimmed over Sam's bottom lip begging him to open his mouth. Dazed by the heat surging through her, Mia chose to go with the flow.

The flow happened to be Sam cradling her head in his giant hand as his mouth plundered hers. She was so open and eager to please, Sam found himself wanting much more. They continued to explorer each other; Sam was so caught up in her sweet taste that he forgot Dean was standing just a few feet away.

"Okay Anthony and Cleopatra your audience awaits. You know me, Dean, standing right here." His voice had reached a higher pitch as Dean tried to get Sam and Mia to part lips.

Mia pulled back as Sam eased his arms from her body. Staring at one another, Sam saw surprise in Mia's eyes; she saw a lusty need in his.

"Oh my, that was…. something. Right?" She said, seeking reassurance from both brothers.

"Something what?" Dean wanted to know. "Did you feel something you didn't with me?"

Yeah that sounded desperate and a little pathetic, but Dean needed to know.

"No, no spark just a really good kiss." Sam said more to Mia than Dean.

Mia didn't move far from Sam's side, now feeling comfortable sitting so close with him. She really had no idea how all of this relationship stuff was supposed to work. Was it okay to like both Sam and Dean AND let them know it? On one hand it seemed devious to hide her feelings, unfair to them all. On the other, Mia didn't want to drive the Winchesters away so she needed to be careful.

"It was good? I thought so, but since I don't have much practice I could have been wrong. Dean kissed really good too. Maybe it runs in the family? Did you like it Dean…kissing me?" Mia felt like she should be embarrassed, but decided against it. Life was too short to live with regrets.

Dean felt himself flush with heat, he just wasn't sure if it was from mortification or from how kinky this was all getting.

'_Probably the kinky part.'_ _he decided quickly after taking a hard look at both Mia and Sam._

"I'm going to hell." Dean muttered softly. "It was good Mia, really good. The kissing, everything. You really don't have much experience with all this huh?"

Dean didn't want to scare Mia off, but it was hard talking about sex or almost sex with Sam in the room; especially since Mia and Sam had just been mauling each other a few seconds before.

"No, that's why I asked. No buzz or spark, so where does that leave us?" Mia asked unashamed by her actions.

Shrugging his shoulders and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, Sam thought for a few moments. He had attacked Mia with no thought other than wondering what her lips had felt like against Dean's. Sam found himself wanting to kiss the lips that begun to thaw his brother's heart.

"What if we have to be touching, all three of us? Maybe it has something to do with us as a group, you know joined together." Sam suggested.

"Well then I guess we try the touching thing." Dean said as he moved towards the bed and sat next to Mia without making contact with either her or Sam.

"So how are we going to do this?" Mia asked hesitantly, looking from Sam and then to Dean. She felt herself getting nervous as the two large men moved into her personal space.


	17. Chapter 17

**I desperately need to update both of my stories, but I'm gonna do this one first. RL has been dragging me down, 6 kids and an injured husband do not make for easy writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard for me to write. I can picture the scene in my head, but not sure I'm happy with the way it reads, but here it is. Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to Supernatural.**

Dean could smell Mia's hair mixing with Sam's slightly earthy scent and it went straight to his dick. Now wasn't the time to question his body's reaction to his little brother. Dean was feeling too curious, too damned good to stop what they were doing. He hesitated for a moment before touching Mia, not sure what he really wanted. She was sitting mere inches mere inches from him, willing to have two near strangers manhandle her AND she wasn't freaking out. Dean was a little freaked out, but was determined to follow this through to the end.

Sam moved his eyes back and forth between the beautiful woman in front of him and his big brother. Dean's eyes were blown with lust, which made Sam hard as hell. Mia's face was a little more difficult to read, but Sam could tell she wanted whatever this was. All three of them needed each other to find the answers they were seeking.

Mia decided not to think, to just feel. Before Sam and Dean could touch her Mia felt them in her blood. Their hearts were beating in time with one another while hers skipped several beats to adjust to their rhythm. Something magical was happening, something wonderful. It was difficult to know which way to move, which brother to face. So Mia sat facing the kitchen, choosing not to favor either brother. It was kinda offering free access to both, which Mia found herself open to.

Sam ran his long slim fingers along the soft skin of Mia's arm. She sucked in a short breath as her whole body began to tingle. Sam's breath caught in his throat as excitement started to overtake him. Both looked to Dean, encouraging him to complete the connection.

Trembling fingers reached out and skimmed Mia's neck. The 'love buzz' was immediate. Dean felt it rush through his fingers, up his arms and burst into his chest. It was so overwhelming he nearly snatched his hand away, but he refused to break the connection.

"Holy momma what was that? I can feel our hearts beating as one. My blood is dancing though me. I've never felt so alive. Thanks you, thank you both." Mia cried as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Neither brother meant for Mia to cry. They were on the edge too. The feelings were exactly as Mia described them, Sam and Dean felt something else too. Dean's chest had stopped aching from the guilt he always carried around and Sam finally felt himself having hope for the future.

Sam leaned in to kiss Mia's cheek and slid his arm around her waist. He was unable to stop at one kiss and began to move his lips to her neck, murmuring words of affection between each tender kiss.

Dean shifted closer to Mia on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist too. As the brothers' naked skin made contact they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They had recently repaired their fractured relationship and knew whatever adventure they were jumping into would only strengthen their bond.

Dean wasn't about to let Sam have all the fun. Stroking Mia's chin with his calloused fingers, Dean gently pulled her to face him. Her blue eyes sparkled, a slight smile pulled at the corner of her lips. It took all of Dean's strength not to yank Mia into his lap and devour her. Instead he lowered his mouth to hers, looking into her eyes as he claimed her quavering.

Mia sighed with need. Dean's lips felt like liquid heat; shockwaves of warmth surged through her as she opened her lips under his. Sandwiched between the Winchester brothers was pure heaven. Mia was sure Sam's lips were leaving blisters wherever they touched down on her skin. He had brought his right hand up to cup her breast, squeezing it firmly as he continued to kiss her neck.

Dean unwillingly broke the kiss for a much needed breath. Watching Sam fondle Mia's chest made him groan with pleasure. Mia was so absorbed in her own feelings that she didn't realize Sam had moved her head to gain access to her mouth. Dean watched totally enthralled at the sight of Sam taking control of Mia. Sam glanced at Dean while his lips tenderly caressed hers. Dean was so fucking turned on by Sam's mouth that couldn't stop from reaching out to caress his brother's face. He wanted to touch more of Sam, so much more.

Sam wanted Dean to see the lust in his eyes, to know how much Sam was enjoying being this close to him and Mia. She tasted like sweetness mixed with what Sam imagined was Dean. The idea of tasting Dean was intoxicating. This sharing felt so right; as if they were always meant to follow this path. At this moment in time nothing else mattered I the world, nothing but being here open and raw with Mia and Dean.

Sam too had to break his kiss with Mia to breath. The feelings roaring through him were overpowering. If he weren't injured, Sam would take this as far as Mia and Dean would allow it to go.

"I think we need to take a few seconds to think. Being this close, doing these things is messing with my mind." Sam admitted.

Mia didn't want to stop so she pouted. At least she thinks the small frown and wrinkling of her forehead is a pout. Both Sam and Dean had pulled back, Sam removing full contact first. All three felt the sizzle fade away. Mia was more dejected as Dean drew away from her too. She suddenly felt all alone, which was crazy since the Delicious Duo just sat a few inches away from her. It felt like nothing would ever be the same again.

"Wozza. I mean I don't know what to say. I can't remember ever being touched or kissed before, but I think that goes beyond the typical experience. You both have such amazing lips, soft and yummy, yet firm and, yep still yummy. You both must have practiced a lot. Sorry if I didn't live up to your normal standards. Hello virgin here!" Mia knew she was rambling, but she also knew they didn't mind.

Sam and Dean both laughed at what they were hearing. Mia had no idea just how wonderful she really was.

"Dean is kind of a man-whore, but I'd say we both have had some practice in the kissing field. Don't apologize for being inexperienced, there is nothing wrong with it. By the way, I really like kissing you and think you're kinda yummy too." Sam leaned forward to kiss the tip of Mia's nose.

"Thanks Sammy. Mia, our pasts, well past experiences, have nothing to do with why we are here now. Believe it or not Sam and I have done anything like this before. That is unless you're hiding kinky stuff from me Sam?" Dean asked with a smirk as Sam shook his head in fake disgust.

"Didn't think so. This was so unlike anything I have ever felt before. I already told you I like kissing you and hopefully you'll keep letting me. This 'thing' between us is awesome. I'm totally into it if you guys are." Dean didn't admit his feelings often, but didn't want to risk losing this.

Sam was shocked by his brother's admission, wanted to tease him about being a chick, but was afraid to scare him off. Sam wanted this too. He wanted Mia, Dean and whatever came with them.

"I want this too. All of it." Sam spoke quickly before he lost his nerve. It wasn't every day you admitted to your brother that you wanted to share a woman with him.

Mia smiled shyly and lowered her head. She so wanted to say what she was feeling inside, but was terrified it would come out wrong.

"I spent time at the park today worrying about you both leaving me behind. I was never afraid to be alone, but after spending time with you guys I realized I never knew what it was like to belong, to have something to miss. I would never do anything to mess us up, but I don't really know where to go from here. I have no experience with men, or people in general. So can you explain to me what you both want out of this?" Mia asked as she made a circle motion in the air indicating she meant their little threesome.

Dean looked downright uncomfortable and Sam found it amusing. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure what Dean or Mia had in mind. So all three of them sat and thought for some time contemplating their wants and needs.

"It's hard for me to put stuff into words. I mean what if what I want isn't what you or Sammy wants? Then I'm embarrassed or hurt or maybe freak one of you out and screw this up." Dean wanted to make sure everyone thought about what they were going to say before they said it. It was impossible to take words back once they were put on the table for everyone to dissect.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sam admitted.

"It won't work unless we say what we want, everything we want. If one of us hides something it will mess us up later. We can't move forward without honesty. I've had enough of lies and secrets. I won't build more here within our group. Maybe we can take some time and write down what we are feeling, what we want and then have someone read it out loud. Is that too naïve or stupid?" Mia asked quietly.

"Yeah I can do that. Maybe it would be easier. But we have to agree to write everything down, all our wants, all our needs, how we see things happening. Everything Dean." Sam wanted his brother to really hear what he was saying.

"Christ Sam, do I need to take notes about what to write before I start writing? Are you sure you're ready to hear all of this Sam? Are you ready to hear what I want to do to you?" Dean needed to know Sam wouldn't walk away from him.

"I'm ready for all of it Dean." Sam answered his brother honestly.

"Okay I'll get the paper and pens. Or do you guys prefer pencils? I like pens because they flow across the paper more smoothly. Funny how I remembered that after I woke up. I had the orderly bring me pens, refusing to use the nasty pencils that had been left for me." Mia had wandered to the nightstand to dig through the contents in the drawer.

"I'll need a pencil and a huge eraser. Not too good with written words either." Dean joked.

"Pen is fine with me." Sam said

"Give him lots of paper. College boy here is bound to write us a book. It'll probably take 2 days to just get through his list." Dean laughed.

"Here's your stuff. More paper in the drawer along with pens, pencils and erasers Dean. I'm going to go back to the park to write. It's peaceful there and way less distracting." Mia said as she handed out the stuff to the guys. She kissed each on the cheek before grabbing her coat and walking out the door to the room.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Write Sammy. Tell me everything in your letter, please. I can't go through all of this twice." Dean pleaded as he ran his hand lightly through Sam's hair before he moved to the sofa bed.

"Yeah, Okay." Sam stammered. He wanted to tell Dean everything he was feeling, all the things he had wanted to say for years but was too afraid to.

Instead of talking, Sam focused on writing. He was going to pour his heart out and hope it didn't get stomped later. Either way Sam knew he needed to get it all out, stop lying to himself and Dean. Thanks goodness Mia was a welcomed addition, not someone that was going to divide him and Dean again.


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is a little cliffhangery, but I was excited to finish it. It gets kind of wordy, but with the topic the three of them are covering words are good. Enjoy!**

It only took Mia about 15 minutes to get back to her park bench. Her mind was still wondering how she went from being all alone to finding Sam and Dean. Mia felt drawn to the Winchester men, but it felt weirdly odd to her that they had suddenly appeared in her life. Now Mia found herself sexually attracted to both, wanting to do things she had never thought to do in her 6 months of being awake. She knew what sex was, kinda knew what to do in the heat of the moment, but what happened next? What if it ended up being weird or she was bad at this sex thing?

'_Sex with 2 men shouldn't be that much different than having it with just 1 right?' Mia asked out loud._

'_Maybe I should go to the library to research it or ask around at the bar. I don't want to touch something I'm not supposed to or not touch something I'm supposed to.' Mia was starting to worry about performing well._

She definitely needed to calm down and start writing. There was no right or wrong here. What she felt with Sam and Dean was amazing and Mia didn't want it to end. The problem was Mia was in love with both of them. At least she thought the feelings that had started as a thrum and moved into a heavy metal drum solo pulsating in her chest ever since she had laid eyes on Dean, then Sam, had to be love. Right?

Writing down what she wanted should be easy, but Mia didn't have much experience with words. She had been alone with her feelings and thoughts for the last 6 months, but had no one to share them with. Sure the people she had met on the road had been awesome. Mia had learned a ton about people's behaviors, how they worked their way through life, but she had never gotten to really know anyone. There had been no close connection, no intimacy in Mia's life until she happened across an injured man and his more injured brother.

Mia settled in and put her pen to paper. She found the words pouring out of her and painting their way across the notebook in front of her. Mia was eager to get back to her boys.

Dean didn't want to turn away from Sam, but they had agreed to write this crap down and he knew talking face to face right after being so intimately connected would not turn out well. Dean sucked at girly talking moments. There was no way he could tell Sam or Mia all the things he was feeling without thinking about it first. Yeah he wanted to be honest, but his smart mouth could do a lot of damage if he went into things without thinking first. The last thing Dean wanted to do if fuck up here. He needed Sam and Mia, needed them for himself. It wasn't often Dean admitted he needed something. This time he was going to be greedy and take what he needed, what he deserved.

So he walked away from his handsome brother, choosing to ignore Sammy's puppy dog eyes and beautiful full lips. He couldn't focus on writing if he let Sam distract him. Dean was easily distracted, he knew it. By laying on the sofa bed with his back to Sam, Dean did all he could to focus on getting some words down on the paper laying in front of him.

Dean struggled with how to write it.

'_Should I write a list? Long paragraphs full of fancy words? Too much honesty might frighten Sam and Mia, but then I risk Sam knowing I'm hiding something. Face it Winchester you're afraid Sam is going to think you're sick and Mia is going to run off. The things running through your mind are not for the faint of heart. But you promised them both you would be honest, so just be honest. You can do, write Dean write!'_

Dean was talking so loud in his own head he jumped a little at the last demand. He put the pencil on the first line and started to write.

Sam had hoped Dean would take a minute and listen to him after Mia left. Sam only wanted to encourage Dean to let his feelings out, not to hide from him. He also wanted to assure Dean he wasn't going to walk out on him. Sam was prepared to hear every crazy thing that Dean might reveal in his letter. He wanted every last detail, no matter how bizarre or perverse. Sam wanted all of Dean with no secret left out or hidden away.

As for what Sam wanted, that was easy. Speaking his mind has never been difficult. But it was difficult to do it without Dean spazzing out or shutting down. Their dad would just yell at him and Bobby would zone out. Sam had never been able to be truly open and honest with anyone, including Jessica. He had always walked on eggshells, fearing people's reactions if he spoke his mind. Sam hated hurting people in any way, so he kept his thoughts and feelings muted.

Mia and Dean were giving him a chance to share parts of himself no one had ever seen. Sam was a little intimidated, but he had waited a lifetime to be this free and wasn't going to waste the chance. Mia was a surprise, a spectacular gift that Sam wasn't going to take for granted. She was sent to him and his brother for a reason and Sam was going to take advantage of every second she remained with them.

Several hours after she had left the hotel Mia wandered back into the room. Her face was flush from walking in the cold and from everything that she had written in her letter to Sam and Dean. Mia wasn't sure how she was going to read the words she had put to paper out loud. Never in her life had she been intimate with another soul, let alone with two of the most delectable men on earth. If she couldn't say potty words how was she going to say _'Please put your, you know uh thingy inside me?'_ or _'I want to have sex with both of you at the same time?'_

The only thing keeping Mia in the game was the fact that she couldn't stand the idea of Sam and Dean walking away from her. Getting to South Dakota, finding out her past meant nothing without them. Chickening out wasn't any more of an option than breathing at this point.

"Hi guys! So are you finished with your 'This is what I want from my life' list or should I go and come back? I can give you more time if you need it. It's only been about 2 hours and 22 minutes since I left, so I can definitely see where you would need more time. I'll just leave and come back later."

Mia was way more nervous now that she was face to face with Sam and Dean again. Dean was stretched out on the sofa bed, tight butt being the first thing she noticed, and Sam was lounging on the bed still scribbling away when she entered the room. Both men looked up at her and just watched as she fumbled her way through her question. Dean's face was guarded, no smile or frown marring his features. Sam looked pleased to see her and even managed to smile her way.

"I'm done, how about you Sammy?" Dean asked in a rush as he stood to make sure Mia didn't leave again.

"I was just finishing my last sentence, so yeah I'm done. You don't have to go anywhere Mia." Sam assured her.

"Okay. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to pressure you all. I was a little worried I'd find an empty room when I came back, but then I saw Baby out there and knew Dean wouldn't leave her behind so then I was good. I guess one benefit of not remembering much of your life is not knowing personal boundaries. I don't know if what I'm going to say is right or wrong to you guys, but it feels like I need to say it. So I apologize ahead of time if I offend either of you." Mia felt herself rambling again.

"We promised to be honest, which honestly is not real easy for me, but I gave it my best shot." Dean was smiling shyly as he took Mia's hand and walked with her towards Sam's mussed up bed. Sasquatch had been moving around a lot as he wrote.

"Who wants to go first?" Sam asked finding himself a bit uneasy now that Dean and Mia were so close.

Mia grabbed a kitchen chair and set in next to Sam's bed, just far enough away where she couldn't accidently touch him or Dean. Dean settled onto the end of the bed feeling comfort from the close proximity to Sam. He knew deep down that what was going to be said in the next little while would turn their world upside down, sideways, topsy turvey, and backwards, but Dean knew Sam would never leave him again. That's all he needed.

"Not me dude. I'm willing to share, but I don't have the scrote to be first." Dean willingly admitted he was scared.

Sam smiled at Dean's admission, thinking how much easier it would be for his brother to go against 5 thirsty vamps then it was to share his inner thoughts and feelings.

"I'll go first since I'm the interloper here. I know we have only known one another for a day or so, but I want you both to know how much you have changed me. I was happy to be free from the institution, happy to be on my way to finding my past, but I didn't realize how lonely I was. I have never known true compassion, friendship, trust, sympathy, rage, fear, surprise, ecstasy or love. In a matter of hours I have felt all of these emotions and so much more. Thank you." Mia looked at Sam and then Dean, smiling at each man as she tried to convey all she was feeling. Dean's forehead was wrinkled in thought and Sam grinned back at her, encouraging Mia to continue.

"I can't remember much, but I know you two are the real deal. You would do anything for one another, live through anything to stay by each other's side. I so want to be a part of that. Not just have what you have with someone else, but I want to share it with the both of you. I'm asking you to let me into your secret circle, to share what you share as brothers, as potential lovers." Mia had lowered her eyes, not sure she wanted to see the emotions blazing across Sam and Dean's faces.

Knowing she couldn't hide forever Mia looked up and was shaken by what she saw. Neither man was shying away from her words. They were talking to each other without words; silently agreeing to allow Mia in with only a look and a shake of their heads.

"It's not easy to say 'Hey I wanna have sex with you' when it's to two guys sitting right in front of you. But I do, that is want to have sex with both of you…..and have it be okay. But I want more than that. I want to know you'll protect me, love me, take care of me and let me do all those things for you too. Its cliché, I know, but I want more than sex. This connection feels too strong to fight, but I'm afraid of being left in the dust. I just don't think I could survive being left behind; left without all these feelings. It would be like living in a dull gray world lifeless and alone. I found meaning with you, I found myself. Please don't take that away from me. I need you to need me." Mia was done. She couldn't say more.

Now she waited for Sam and Dean to say something. Mia wasn't able to look at them any longer so she folded her hands in her lap and looked down at her orange sneakers. It would hurt terribly to be shot down now, but at least Mia had let them know how much they meant to her. She had stood up for herself and felt proud of what she had said.

"Mia your words were beautiful. Thank you so much for sharing them with us. I think before I find myself unable to talk I should share what I wrote down." Sam's voice was strained from emotions trying to break free. He took a few moments to get his act together before he started to speak.

**Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripke and Co. I am just playing with them**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next installment. Enjoy**

"Since I came back I've felt different. Not just fighting the memories of Hell or Robo-Sam, but different about us Dean. I never realized or appreciated just how much you gave up for me, how much you supported me, how much I hurt you. I mean I thought I did, but I really didn't. The bits and pieces you've shared with me, some of my memories from Hell have helped me see just how much I have taken you for granted. It was never my intention to cause you pain or make you feel unloved." Sam just couldn't convey all his feelings into words. There were no words to express how sorry he was that Dean had to go through all the pain and misery Sam had brought down on them both over the years.

"I have never loved anyone more than you Dean. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, making you feel loved and needed. I'm not sure how far that will go for you, but I'm willing to do anything for you, with you, to you. I want to kiss you and be with you in every possible way. I know this seems sudden, but for me it's not. I thought about you the first time I jerked off and the first time I kissed a girl." Sam didn't mean to admit that out loud, but the surprised look on Dean's face was worth it.

"I just refused to go down that path because I was scared. I wanted you again after Jess and again I pushed those feelings away. I've spent years, too many years, rejecting the feelings I had been hiding inside my heart. I don't want to live like that anymore. I'm not afraid and I hope you won't hate me for that." Sam was on a roll now.

"Never Sam, never." Dean whispered gently.

"As for Miss Mia here, I don't know what to say. I am beyond attracted to you and find it hot as hell that you want Dean too. This connection is not normal, but I don't give a shit about normal. I want this. I want you and Dean with me, together. I have no doubt about any of it. I know you're nervous, that this is all new to you. We can do this any way you need, slow, fast, whatever. As long as I'm included I don't care. I promise to love you both, take care of you both and never leaver either of you." Sam could have went on, but felt he had made his point.

Mia had grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. She wanted to show her support and felt the need to feel linked to him. She turned to Dean to see if he was ready to share.

"Well crap how am I supposed to follow that? Mia, I'm not an overly talkative guy. At least I wasn't until I met you. You saved my life, you saved Sammy, and for that I can never thank you enough." Dean found his emotions starting to interfere with his ability to speak.

Coughing a little and running his hand through his short spikes, Dean continued.

"Sam, wow! You really shared a lot. I'm not going to go into how wrong this should feel because for me it doesn't. I'm not sure when that changed, but I've been attracted to you for years. Your brain is the biggest turn on. All the geeky knowledge stored in that big beautiful head and the way you express yourself, it makes me hard. Don't get me wrong, your body is smoking too, but it's more than just physical. What I'm trying to say is I want you too. All the things you said, everything. I want to be greedy and take it all. Even in the middle of all this chaos, I need this." Dean was exhausted form all this thinking and sharing, but he wasn't done yet.

"Mia, god, you came out of nowhere. When I kissed you to shut you up, I felt so alive, so different. I've never been instantly attracted to a woman for both her body and personality at the same time. For the first time in, well forever really, I'm looking forward to being alive; being with you two and building a life. We can have this. I promise to love you both, take care of you both and never leave either of you. Now I'm done being a damned chick." Dean laughed as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

Sam leaned forward and grabbed Dean's hand. The trio felt the buzz, the connection, but it was no longer weird or frightening.

"Can you handle how we feel about each other since, well you know we're brothers." Sam asked Mia since it hadn't been mentioned yet.

"I see you two as more than brothers. I don't know what it is, maybe like you're soul mates. Being brothers just adds to the bond. I am so in. I want you both, the whole package. I mean I'd want you separately too, but I find the set more attractive. Does that make me a slut?" Mia couldn't stop herself from giggling at the idea. She was okay with being a slut if it was for these two.

"Slut no. A bit unusual, a bit kinky? Yes I'd say so, but I like kinky. What about you Sammy?" A devilish grin covered Dean's face.

"I like this kink. Haven't tried out too many others. Maybe you can show us Dean." Sam blushed at his suggestion.

"So have you two ever kissed? Or, you know experimented with another guy? I know the gist of how sex works, but I gotta say I'm pretty inexperienced here. I have no idea where to start." Mia couldn't help her honesty.

"No, no kissing here." Sam gestured between him and Dean. "And I have never experimented with a guy. I've only ever wanted Dean."

Dean squeezed Sam's hand to show how pleased he was to hear those words.

"I've never touched another guy in a sexual way. Hell I don't like to touch dudes in any way if I don't have to. Just want Sammy, always Sammy." Dean admitted easily.

"As for where we start, I think we already have. Kissing was incredible. We should just do what comes naturally, what feels right." Sam had to ease out of their connection to stretch out his leg.

"Oh Sam you need meds. Let me get them." Mia raced around the bed to grab the pain pills and unopened Sprite that sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

"So you really wanna kiss me Sam? Really? I'm impressed by your honesty man. Normally I'd say you were a prude, always so shy about sex. I mean I've only seen you kiss a handful of girls in 28 years."

Dean was cut off as Sam grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to lay against his chest.

'_This is really happening. Finally gonna taste Sam.' Dean thought in a rush._

'_His lips are always flapping, taunting me. I need to kiss him now.'_

It took Sam a few seconds to bring a shocked Dean close enough to trace his lips with his tongue. He licked his own lips nervously before he lowered his mouth to Dean's. His brother melted against him instantly as their lips moved tentatively together. For Sam it was so much more than he had ever imagined. For Dean it was life altering. Neither man would ever turn away from this soul shattering union.

Dean pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth to deepen the kiss. Lying between his legs, trying to avoid hurting Sam further, Dean found it difficult to not press against the erection he felt pressing against his stomach. He groaned with pleasure, pushing the kiss further. Sam tasted amazing. Dean was sure he would come just from being kissed, which was crazy. Right?

Sam had wanted to shut Dean up, but now he wanted to throw him down on the bed and devour his body. Unfortunately he was injured and Mia was looking at them, which made the situation awkward as the kiss went on. The last thing Sam wanted to do was break the kiss, but he had to. He brought his hands up to cup Dean's face and pulled back.

"Shut up Jerk." He smiled, swooped in for a quick peck and turned to look at Mia.

"I'll take those now. Thanks." Sam said before he took the pills and swallowed a mouth full of warm soda.

"Christ Sammy. You could have warned me. I wasn't ready. It was good though, really good." Dean mumbled as redness crept into his cheeks.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Sam was shy about sex, true. It had never really worked out for him in the past so he avoided it.

"Oh my goddess! That was so hot. I wanted to jump in and get some, but I was too turned on to take my eyes off of you. When do I get a turn?" Mia asked eagerly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any characters associated with it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is my latest chapter. Enjoy! **

"I like an eager woman." Dean wiggled his eyebrows as a huge grin spread across his face.

"We'll never leave you out Mia. It's just, uhmm, I'm unable to perform up to my regular standards. So full on sex might take a while." Sam explained sheepishly.

Mia looked disappointed, but she did want a proficient Sam participating in their activities.

"Maybe I should watch some movies or read a book? It wouldn't hurt to be more informed." Mia moved towards the sofa bed to grab Sam's laptop, but Dean sprawled across the bed to seize her arm and stop her retreat.

"I think we are more than capable of teaching you everything you need to know Sweetheart. Those movies and stuff can be a lota fun, but it's no place to learn about intimacy." Dean was too embarrassed to explain further. He had started out so confident too.

Mia was even more confused now.

"I don't understand the difference between sex and intimacy. The definition of intimacy is a sexual act or intercourse. I just figured it was a nicer word for sex." Mia wanted to understand badly.

"That is one of the definitions of intimacy Mia. It can also mean a close personal relationship. You can be intimate without having sex. Being close to someone, showing love and affection doesn't have to lead to full blown sex. Look it's complicated." Sam was trying to explain all the things that help people connect without being too obvious.

"So what is 'full blown sex' Sam? We touch, kiss and you enter me. What more is there? I mean I know how amazing two of those things feel and I want to know how wonderful the other one feels, but I don't understand how it's actually complicated." Mia sounded so clinical, but with no real experience ahe was really left with nothing to go on.

Dean laughed heartily as he sat back in the bed next to Sam. He motions for Mia to sit too.

"Oh honey there is so much more to the touching, kissing and inserting then you know. The movies available on-line make sex out to be something it's not. They either make it so wondrous that no one can live up to the standards shown or they make it cheap, nasty and meaningless. It's more complicated because sex mixes things up; turns everything on its head. With us it's going to be a combination of love, lust, tenderness, a bit of kink and who knows what else, but it will always have meaning." Dean didn't like sounding like a chic, but he wanted Mia to know he wanted more than sex.

"So sex is a mix of all human emotions and the physical act of joining bodies? Mia asked not knowing how angel like she sounded.

"It should be fun, heated, amazing. I've never been good at just physical, unemotional part of sex. Yes making love includes the physical aspect of sex, but it means so much more. When love is involved people are able to be themselves. They can be unafraid to try new things, experiment with ways to express just how much they want to be with you."

Dean picked up where Sam left off. "We want to show you that love is more than just hot dirty sex." _Sounding like a bitch again Dean._

Mia wasn't finished with her questions. "What if I want hot dirty sex?"

The brothers laughed together as they contemplated what Mia had said.

"Oh we'll have hot dirty sex, but when it's time. Sam and I have never had dude sex and you have never had sex period. We're all entering unchartered territory here and need time to adjust." Dean reassured her.

"Do you want to have that kind of sex with me or just regular sex? Is my inexperience a turn off?" Mia needed to know where she stood. She thought being intimate with Sam and Dean would be easier and quicker. She wasn't sure taking it slow worked for her.

"Yes we want to have all different kinds of sex with you, but we have to learn what everyone likes. We can't do this…" Sam gestured to all three of them, "If one of us doesn't like something. I'm so not good at this." Sam wanted Mia to feel desirable, but talking about sex had never been his thing.

"What wouldn't I like? You need to give me more details about what people do when they are joining. Tell me what you don't like so I don't do it." Mia truly didn't know what occurred during the act of sex. She had some ideas about what would be fun, but maybe she was wrong.

"I don't like being tied up or hit." Dean said easily with a grin.

"Dean!" Sam admonished.

"Hit? Why would I hit you? I want to give you pleasure not pain. This really complicated." Mia frowned.

"Mia some people get pleasure from pain. I know it's hard to understand, that's why it takes time to learn this stuff. Your body will tell you what you like; you just need to listen to it. Dean and I can show you how amazing it can be, just be patient with us please." Sam pulled Mia into his arms to hold her tight.

"I really want that Sam. When I'm this close to you, either of you, my insides get all mushy. I just feel so hot and I just want to attack you both. Well attack you like kiss and touch, not bite or maim. Well maybe bite. Is that how I'm supposed to feel?"

"Hell yes baby and after we're done you'll feel so much more. You just might kill us with your honesty though." Dean's voice was husky with desire.

Sam and Dean were surrounding Mia once again. Dean cupped Mia's face in his rough hands, pulling her closer to him. He ran his calloused thumb over her bottom lip before he kissed her softly. The soft kiss quickly turned desperate as Mia demanded more. Dean was more than willing to give it to her.

Sam felt himself get hard as he watched the two of them kiss. He groaned loudly with desire as he stroked Mia's breast, kneading it firmly with his large palm. He moved forward to kiss Mia's neck and used his other hand to wrap around Dean's neck. This need was so primal, so necessary to his existence.

'_God I want them both so bad. Fucking leg." Sam thought._

Sam failed to notice that Dean and Mia had stopped kissing. Mia was sandwiched between the two, Dean licking and sucking on her throat, Sam kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.

"My body says this feels really good. Can you touch my breast again Sam? It makes me tingly." Mia was lost in her feelings.

Smiling into his kiss, Sam obliged. Mia's breasts were more than a handful, but were firm and ripe for the taking. Sam wanted to taste them soon.

"This is intimacy Mia." Dean said before he dragged his body in front of her to reach Sam. This time his brother was the one unprepared for a kiss. Sam was stunned as Dean took his mouth roughly; shoving his wet tongue in between Sam's waiting lips. They each fought for control until burning desire overtook them.

Mia watched for a few minutes completely engrossed in her guys. The urge to taste Dean's skin overtook her so Mia used her lips to trail across the muscles of Dean's strong shoulder. She took a tentative lick of the skin between his neck and collar bone.

"You taste yummy Dean." Mia whispered.

He groaned into Sam's mouth. The taste of Sam and the feel of Mia's tongue on his neck made him want to burst. Dean pulled back reluctantly, smiling at Sam as he moved away.

"We need to put a brake on this. I'm going to cum in my jeans any second. Christ this is amazing." Dean was shocked at his behavior; at how easy it was to do this with his brother.

"I agree. I don't want to stop, but my leg needs re-bandaged. We still haven't discussed Bobby either." Sam gave Dean a look that said 'shouldn't have forgotten that.'

"Leave it to Sammy to destroy the mood." Dean ground out as his hard-on began to soften.

"Who is Bobby again?" Mia asked leaning against Dean.

Dean's head snapped up, eyes meeting Sam's.

'_How much do we tell her?' His eyes asked._

_Sam answered silently, 'I don't know.'_

"He is a really good friend that can help us help you." Dean answered nervously.

"_Smooth." Sam mouthed._

"_Shut up bitch." Dean mouthed back._

"I need to look at your leg Sam." Mia said as she maneuvered her body unwillingly away from both men and around the bed.

"It's better than it was this morning." Sam said as he moved into a more comfortable position. He was careful not to move his leg too much.

"Good. It looked kinda yucky when I checked it last. Maybe you're a fast healer." Mia said in good spirits.

Dean had stood to walk to the bathroom, but stopped to watch his lovers. It was funny how easy it was for Sam and Mia to move away from sex to domesticity. Shaking his head, Dean left them to deal with Sam's leg.

Mia used hand sanitizer before gathering the supplies to change Sam's bandage.

"This tape is going to rip some of your man hairs out so you might want to cover your mouth with a pillow or something." Mia giggled at the idea of Sam screaming like a girl.

"I've pulled bullets out of my body and stitched up the holes. I think I can handle some…OWWW! Holy crap that hurt! Did you take some skin along with the tape?" Sam asked angrily.

Both Sam and Mia heard a hearty laugh from the bathroom. Dean had heard Bitch-Boy squeal through the closed door and over the running faucet.

"Oh gosh Sam. Your leg looks…" Before Mia could finish Sam interrupted her in a panic.

"Infected? Gangrenous? What Mia?"

"Oh no Sam it looks great. If I didn't know better I'd say it was almost healed." Mia was astonished.

"That can't be." Sam said disbelievingly.

In his rush to take a look, Sam bent his leg out to the side and only felt a tight pull of new skin around his wound.

"That is totally weird. There is no way that gash should be closed let alone have new shiny skin covering it. Dean, get your ass out here." Sam was upset. It was great to be basically healed, but it was so far from normal it was scary.

"What is it Sam? Having second thoughts?" Dean was smirking as he exited the bathroom.

The smirk faded as soon as he saw the worried look on Sam's face. He glanced down at Sam's leg, seeing it un-bandaged and felt his heart plummet to his feet. Dean raced to the bed expecting to see something horrific, but was surprised to see Sam's injury nearly healed.

"What the fuck? This is impossible. Awesome beyond all belief, but totally, completely, utterly impossible." Dean said before he bent to place a soothing kiss over the once ugly wound.

"What does this mean Dean? It can't be good. It's never good for me. Call Bobby now!" Sam knew he was screwed.

"Calm down dude. How do you feel? Those meds should have knocked your ass out by now." Dean needed time to think, but couldn't do that with Sam in panic mode.

"I actually feel pretty good. Not too tired and my bruises seem to be gone. I have no idea why I didn't notice this before." Sam felt so muddled.

Giggling, Mia blushed as both Sam and Dean gave her a hard look.

"You were a bit preoccupied Sam." She giggled again remembering what they had been up to earlier.

Dean could help but smile. It was then that he realized he didn't hurt anywhere either.

"Shit. My ribs and head don't hurt either. I think all this kissing has cured us. It's like our lips have 'sexual healing.'" Dean sang the title of the famous Marvin Gaye song.

"Really Dean? What are you like 12?" Sam asked seriously, but actually thought his brother might be right.

"It makes sense Sam. Your leg hurt bad this morning and looked really angry. After our two little sessions both of you feel way better. It doesn't take a genius brain like yours to make the connection. So what, we can fix each other now?" Mia was enthralled with the idea.

"Only one way to tell." Dean pulled out his pocket knife and sliced a deep cut across his upper forearm.

"God damn that hurts. Gimme some gauze please Mia."

Mia rushed to hand Dean the gauze she had gotten out for Sam. He wrapped it tightly around his bloody arm and moved closer to Sam.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

Sam was still so shaken by what Dean did to his arm that he wasn't ready for a demanding kiss. Looking into Dean's mossy green eyes, Sam found he couldn't turn his brother away.

Rather than taste his sweetness gently, Sam smashed his mouth against Dean's and took what he wanted. His body was still super charged from their previous encounter. He wanted to kiss and taste every square inch of Dean as the man melted into a puddle of goo at his feet.

Dean loved Sam's forceful side. Control was something he usually demanded, but letting Sam be in charge sent him on a new sexual high. Dean decided to relax and follow Sam's lead.

Not one to be left out, Mia crawled across the bed and kneeled behind Dean. She took the opportunity to explore him with her hands. Dean was strong, muscles rippling under her touch. Mia loved the feel of him, but wanted to follow the path of her hands with her lips. Following her instincts, Mia kissed Dean through his shirt. She scattered kisses across his back and neck as her desire built.

Dean quivered under the onslaught. He tried to focus on his arm to see if it felt different, but it was impossible to focus on anything other than Sam and Lea as their lips and hands roamed over his torso.

"Hot blooded, check it and see…" rang out over the moans and groans of pleasure flooding the room.

Pulling away abruptly, Dean shouted. "Son of a bitch. That's Bobby."

He dug hid cell from his snug fitting jeans and barked into the receiver. "What?"

"A mighty fine 'How do you do' to you too boy. What, did I catch you at a bad time? If you hadn't noticed idgit the world will be worse off in a bad, bad way if we don't stop Crowley from getting Purgatory open. So how 'bout you get off your ass, quit poking around all the loose ladies that flock your way and get back here now?" Bobby was beyond pissed so he hung up the phone without another word.

"Shit he is pissed. He wants us back at his place ASAP." Dean couldn't believe he lost his cool with Bobby and then was schooled on his rudeness.

"Now that my leg is good we can head out anytime. Probably should talk about the Bobby link 1st though." Sam raised his brows indicating to Dean to take over.

"Oh hell can't we have a little fun once in a while?" Dean bitched.

He reached behind him with one brawny arm to grab Mia and pulled her into his lap. Her butt wedged between Sam's thighs, her legs wrapped around her waist.

"I like this position, but I thought we needed to go. This is not conducive to getting out of here anytime soon." Mia loved the feel of her body against Sam. Lying in Dean's lap wasn't too bad either.

"We need to talk about a few things before we leave. Probably should have talked before we started all this." Dean was worried haw Sam and Mia would react to his theory.

"Too late now. Did something happen to change your mind? Do you not want me anymore?" Mia's voice cracked with each question.

Sam ran his large hands up and down Mia's thighs trying to ease her fears.

"No Sweetheart. Forever remember?" Dean placed a tender kiss on Mia's nose.

"The photo you showed me, I know the woman in it. She's Bobby's wife, Karen. But she died a while ago, like 20 years." Dean knew how harsh the words sounded, but nothing would make this any easier.

Mia sat up quickly, moving away from both Sam and Dean. In her head, Mia started going over all the information she could think of. The names Bobby and Karen didn't bring up any new thoughts or feelings. How was it possible to meet people linked to her past and be drawn to them. Even Mia's inexperienced mind knew the thing with her and the Winchesters' was getting weirder by the moment.

"So the woman is Karen and the arm might belong to Bobby. Did they have kids?" For once Mia couldn't speak.

"We didn't even know about Karen until a few years ago. He always told us he didn't have kids, so I doubt you're his daughter. Bobby would never let his kid go without searching everywhere under the sun for her. Unless the old goat is hiding something from us, which he has been known to do, we just know you knew his wife." Sam wished he had more to tell Mia.

"As much as I'd like to have sex with you both soon, we need to go to Bobby's. I need to know what is going on. All this stuff with you guys can't be coincidental. I was hoping it was fate, but I'm thinking it's some kind of a set up. I want to know what the heck is going on." Mia was angry and she didn't like being angry.

"Sex is definitely on my mind too, but your right. Bobby's then sex." Dean knew he would gross Sam out with his statement, but he couldn't help himself.

"Nasty Dean. Two words that should never be said in the same sentence, Bobby and sex. Don't ever say that again, ever." Sam found himself laughing.

"Okay boys, get a move on. We need to get on the road now. I'm excited to ride in your Baby Dean. Will you let me ride up front or do I get sequestered to the backseat?" Mia teased as she moved to pack her stuff.

"Sammy rides shotgun always, but you can sit in between us. It seems to be a favorite position of yours already." Dean teased right back.

Sam stood up lightly, testing his leg by stepping down gingerly on it. While the skin pulled uncomfortably, Sam seemed to have full use of it.

"I think I'll be back to running and having a good time in the sack in no time." Sam normally wasn't so open about his feelings, but he definitely wanted Dean and Mia to know he was capable of rocking their worlds once again.

"Sammy I am so looking forward to putting you to the test." Dean smacked his ass hard as he walked towards the door with two packed bags. He stopped dead in his tracks, dropped the bags and turned around swiftly.

"Holy fuck. I just hit your ass Sam." Dean didn't finish what he was saying, just looked at them both.

"Yeah and I kinda liked it Dean. So what?" Sam didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"The cut on my arm didn't hurt. Oh and I'm soring that little kink of yours away for later by the way." Dean smiled and removed the gauze from his arm.

All three of them stared at the now closed wound, mouths gaping open in awe of what they saw. The cut was still red, but it was completely closed.

"This is awesome." Dean cried out in joy.

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural is not mine, I'm just playing with the characters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. They make me smile and feel all happy inside.**

_Castiel couldn't let the trio reach Robert Singer's house too soon. Mia needed to mate with the Winchester's first; complete the connection. Robert Singer would surely slow the process down, maybe even stop it altogether. Castiel had not worked so hard, traveled so far to have his plans destroyed now. Mia could end all their troubles; it was her purpose, the reason she was taken all those years ago. Castiel's survival depended on her playing her role. In fact the whole world needed Mia to live out her destiny._

_He had to stop them from making it to Souix Falls without it being obvious to the Winchesters, Crowley or other angels. No one had caught on to his plan yet and Castiel hoped to keep it that way._

Getting everything into the Impala took about an hour. Dean wasn't really all that excited to leave since getting to Bobby's would severely limit their 'group activities'. There was no way Bobby could find out about him and Sam. It would be even worse if Mia was actually related to him. He would never condone a threesome with his daughter or niece.

Mia was eager to meet Bobby. It never occurred to her that having an unconventional relationship with Sam and Dean would be a problem for other people. So it also never occurred to her that Bobby would freak at the idea of Sam and Dean being together _together._ Mia made no plans to hide her feelings and really had no inkling of what it meant to be inconspicuous out in public.

Sam wanted to know more about what was going on with Mia, but he knew Bobby would put a serious hitch in their relationship. There was no way to ask Bobby for help without revealing all the details of how their connection worked. Sam loved Dean and didn't want to hide it, but reality required them to stay on the down-low. No one would understand two brothers being in love AND sharing a girlfriend.

Four hours into the trip Dean decided it was time to stop for food.

"I'm starving and need to eat like now. We are stopping at the first place I see and I don't care if Sasquatch here can get any girly food there or not."

"I can usually find something so don't worry about me. What do you like to eat Mia?" Sam realized he didn't know much about Mia really.

"I try something new everywhere I go. My goal is to not eat the same thing twice in a week. So far it's been pretty easy as long as you don't mind eating funky food. Like this one place in Kentucky had Gator burgers with blue cheese and French fried onions. I've also eaten garlic ice cream on blueberry cayenne pancakes and deep fried rocky mountain oysters with basil butter. Those were a bit chewy and I didn't know oysters were found in mountain streams, but my interest piqued so I had to try them. So any place you stop is fine with me."

Mia had crawled into the backseat about an hour ago and was using her android phone to look stuff up on the internet. She knew the boys wanted to show her the ropes, but there were things she wanted to learn on her own. Rather than watch movies, Mia went to a site that had erotic stories. She kept in mind that not all depictions of sex reflected reality, but there had to be something to it otherwise no one would read the stuff.

It was pretty quiet in the car; Dean's music was playing in the background to leave room for conversation if anyone was so inclined. A few scattered words here or there, but all three seemed content to just be together.

"Dean, since you have been with a number of women I was wondering how you still enjoy sex. I mean if you have been there and done all that, what is left to enjoy?" Mia asked out of the blue in between songs.

Sam shot Dean a look of surprised interest and laughed when he saw his brother turn beet read.

"Do tell Dean. I have often wondered the same thing myself." Sam kept laughing as his brother searched for words.

"Yes I have been with a number of women, but the feelings I have while doing those women is something that doesn't get old. Crap that sounded so cheap. Once you've had sex, had that release, you'll know what I'm talking about." Dean needed to get out of the car now. It was too confining.

"Is it always the same feelings? How do you not fall in love if the women make you feel that good? You two are the only guys I've ever wanted to have sex with and I love you both. It's natural for me to equate sex and love unless I happen to learn something different." Mia didn't realize how hard her questions were for Dean to answer.

"Did you just say you love me?" Dean asked quietly. He wanted to hear it again.

Dean looked over to Sam and then in the rear view mirror at Mia.

"Yes I thought that was clear. I love you Dean and I love you too Sam." Mia felt like she should have said it sooner rather than just expect them to know.

"I love you too Mia. I can't believe I am saying this out loud or so soon, but I do love you." Dean spoke sincerely from his heart. He reached out to squeeze Sam's thigh. "I love you Sammy." His words came out in an almost whisper.

"Sharing our feelings is beginning to feel like a movie, but I kinda like it. I might sound like I'm mimicking you both, but I have fallen in love with you Mia; fallen so hard in just a few days. I love you too Dean, always." Sam felt his heart fill with joy just knowing he was important to these two people.

"Food ahead. Jimmy's Corner Diner here we come." Dean was glad the conversation was over, for now anyways. He had a feeling Mia was going to make him search and reveal his inner Dean more often.

No one said anything as they piled out of the Impala. Mia naturally took hold of Sam's hand as she passed him on the way to the diner's door. Dean had reached it first and he was holding the door open for them.

"After you Princess and Sasquatch Princess." He smirked as Sam shook his head in irritation. He gave his brother a discrete pat on the rear end before following them inside.

Jimmy's was clean and the aroma of food filling the air was more than good. Dean felt his stomach growl as he took a seat in a far corner booth. Mia slid in across from him and Sam settled beside her on the red vinyl covered seat. Dean noticed that Mia was still clinging to Sam's hand and was pleasantly surprised when she laid her arm across the table and motioned for Dean's hand. He looked around to see if anyone in the diner was looking before he grasped her tiny hand in his. Public displays of affection felt odd to Dean, but he would do it for Mia.

It was a little hard to peruse the menu with one hand, but Sam wasn't going to complain. Mia looked on his menu rather than open her own, which meant she was snuggled up to Sam. It didn't really make Dean jealous; he just wanted to be doing some snuggling too.

The little trio didn't even notice the waitress staring at them, or more precisely at their hands, until she made a noise in her throat to capture their attention.

"Oh hi there! I'm Mia and this is Dean and Sam. Everything smells delicious so I'm finding it hard to decide what to eat. I think I'll take a blueberry cinnamon roll, a glass of tomato juice, a bowl of tropical oatmeal and cardamom spiked black tea. What about you Sam?" Mia was so full of sunshine the waitress couldn't help but smile at her odd order.

"I'll take a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, an egg white Denver omelet and a tall mug of coffee with cream and Splenda. Thanks." Sam said as he handed the young waitress 2 menus.

"Super yummy there Mia. Tomato juice with oatmeal? NASTY. I'll have the chicken fried chicken platter with an extra biscuit, hash browns and eggs over easy. I'll also have a 'tall mug' of coffee, but man style, no fancy sugar or cream. Also, got any pie I can take to go sweetheart?" Dean said with his usual sarcasm and rapscallion wink.

The girl could barely talk after looking at Dean's beaming face. "Pie? I think we have pumpkin, lemon and blueberry." The poor thing had either forgotten Dean was holding Mia's hand or she just didn't care. She declared open flirting season by smiling coyly at the older Winchester and running her long fingers along his wrist as he handed her his menu.

"I'll pack up a few pieces on the house. My momma makes them all herself you know. I'll be back with your order in about 15 minutes or so."

Mia saw how the girl lingered when she touched Dean, but couldn't find it in herself to be offended. Dean was a very handsome man and most women would love to get close to him. It didn't help that he was so friendly either.

"She either thinks I am your special needs sister or she doesn't care that you are attached Dean. You shouldn't tease her by calling her sweetheart or smiling at her like you're going to eat her up. I wouldn't be surprised if she gives you her number or offers to go to a hotel with you."

Mia's comments confused the brothers. She didn't sound pissed, yet she understood that Dean had been flirting with the young waitress.

"Mia you do realize Dean was flirting with her on purpose right? He does that all the time." Sam gave Dean a sheepish smile as he realized he just called his brother a man whore, again.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean muttered.

"Well he is an awesome looking guy, so I can't blame women for looking at him. I don't care if he flirts because I know he wants me, so no worries here. Besides if Dean got tired of being with me sexually it's okay for him to go elsewhere. It makes sense that he would seek out sexually satisfaction where he can get it, right?" Mia said matter-of-factly.

Dean choked on the sip of water he had been about to swallow. Mia really had no idea how relationships were supposed to work.

"Are you giving me a green card to sleep with whoever I want, whenever I want?" He asked disbelievingly.

'_Holy crap Mia can't be serious. I am so not going for this.' Sam thought frantically._

"Sure. Sam can do what he wants too. Am I wrong about something here? If I love you shouldn't I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me? Besides sex can be unemotional; just for fun or release. It doesn't have to mean anything." Mia felt like she had missed something.

"I sure as hell am not going to share you with anyone but Sam. If something goes wrong in _this_ relationship Mia we will work to make it better, not run to someone else. You are in no way allowed to have 'fun' or find 'release' with anyone but me or Sam. God, are you trying to kill me?" Dean's voice had risen with each word he said. Diners' were starting to stare.

"Calm down Dean, people are looking at you weird." Sam snapped before turning to face Mia.

"Mia Dean flirts with women because it's built into his personality. He can't help himself. Flirting doesn't mean he is unhappy. Even if he were unhappy Dean would never sleep with someone behind our backs. If we do this thing, we commit to one another. Commitment means no one else, ever. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Sam didn't want to treat Mia like she was dumb; he just needed to know if she understood what she was getting herself into.

"So casual sex is for people not in committed relationships got it. I have no desire to go elsewhere. Human interactions are super-duper complex. I'm sorry you both have to explain so much to me. You really shouldn't have to. That's why I was looking at some sites in the car. I know you told me not to Dean, but I'm tired of feeling so dumb. I read a few stories, but there were also some in-depth explanations of sexual acts that I found really stimulating." Mia knew she was skipping around, but couldn't really help the way her brain was directly connected to her mouth.

"Complex? Yeah I'd say so. You're not dumb Mia, just inexperienced. There is nothing wrong with you. Now how about you tell me what was so stimulating for you?" Dean was horny in the middle of a diner. It sucked, but at least he'd have something to daydream about later.

"Not really sure this is the place Dean. Besides we decided to head straight through to Bobby's. Too much stimulation is a bad thing on a road trip." Sam so wanted to hear about Mia's adventure online. It might actually kill him if he didn't hear about what she read, but someone had to stay mature and it certainly wasn't going to be Dean.

Mia hadn't let go of their hands, but that didn't stop the no-name tag wearing waitress from showing her desire to have a chance to get into Dean's pants. Her hip made contact with his side as she reached across the table to set Mia's food in front of her. The chic's breasts actually rubbed over his outstretched arm before Mia finally had to say something.

"Now that I know what a committed relationship means I don't think I like you flirting with or touching Dean. You see these guys belong to me, as in I get to have sex with them and you don't. So please refrain from fondling Dean, pushing your firm breasts against him or slipping him your number. Thanks for the food, it smells yummy." Mia smiled at no-name as she let go of their hands to eat.

The waitress was stunned by Mia's open censor of her behavior. It was embarrassing to say the least, but she found herself actually liking Mia. It took a lot to stand up to someone flirting with your man.

"I'm so sorry. I was confused by the hand holding I guess. Cheers to you Mia for roping in two studs like Sam and Dean here. You go girl!" She finished putting the food and drinks on the table before smiling at them once again before she headed to take more orders.

"Holy crap she is gonna kill us Sam." Dean chuckled as he dug into his food.

Sam was going to tell Mia it wasn't a good idea to announce such personal details for the whole world to hear, but he found her sexy as hell right now. She was so uninhibited and lived so freely. Sam envied her this freedom. He just hoped after getting mixed up with him and Dean that Mia didn't change.

"Mia is just being honest Dean. It's actually really refreshing. We have spent years surrounded by secrets and lies. That crap is so old and I am over it; have been forever but I didn't know how to fix it. I think Mia can teach us a lot about communication."

"We will have to teach her a little bit about discretion though. We can't spill secrets willy nilly. Sometimes keeping things to yourself is essential if you don't want to suffer great bodily harm or death." Dean tried to make light of s serious subject, but Mia looked at him as if she didn't understand.

"What Dean is trying to say Mia is, uh sometimes even a tiny amount of information in the wrong hands can be dangerous." Sam could tell she still didn't understand.

"You have to learn when to keep your mouth shut Mia. While I personally love your stream of consciousness way of speaking, some information has to be kept between us. Most people won't understand our relationship, especially what's going on between me and Sammy. In fact some people would want to hurt us or kill us. Being with us means you'll be privy to information supernatural creatures would literally kill for. Ergo, what comes out of your mouth in public can be dangerous if the wrong person or thing hears you." Dean hadn't talked this much ever. He felt his chest to make sure he wasn't growing breasts.

Nodding her head with understanding, Mia smiled at her guys and felt her heart melt.

"I know I have a lot to learn, but I'm pretty sure I can keep important stuff from slipping out. It is going to be hard hiding how I feel about you both though. It goes against everything I feel and know is right deep down. Will Bobby not be allowed in on our secret?" Mia knew what the answer would be before she finished the sentence.

"NO!" both men answered adamantly.

Dean shook his head harshly. "We don't know how you're connected to Bobby Mia. He will have a hard enough time letting one of us near you, let alone both of us at the same time. There is no way he would accept my feelings for Sam." Dean felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Bobby rejecting then; losing his love and support was terrifying.

"We love the man like he's our dad. I can live with not telling him because I want him in my life. He doesn't deserve to suffer because of our personal choices." Sam didn't even want to think of life without Bobby in it. It hurt almost as bad as the idea of losing Dean or Mia.

"He must be a wonderful person. I mean it, really. I just hope he doesn't hate me or find I'm evil or something. I don't want to come between you guys. If he could accept us, would you tell him?" Mia wasn't sure what she was looking for as she spoke her fears, but she needed something from them.

"Oh Mia I would tell Bobby in a heartbeat. I am not ashamed of my feelings for you or Dean. We just need to realize and understand that not everyone would feel the same." Sam squeezed Mia's hand when he really wanted to pull her close and kiss the hell out of her.

"I feel the same way." Dean stood, leaned over the table and kissed Mia tenderly before he settles back on his bench with a huge smile on his face.

They ate in silence for a long while before a hard rock guitar solo interrupted their meal. Dean quickly wiped his hands on a napkin before pressing talk on his cell.

"Hey Bobby." He said easily. "No the weather is great here. A little chilly, but sun is shining. No freakin way!" Dean laughed at Bobby's comment.

Sam smacked his brother's arm and gave him a 'what the hell is up' look.

"We'll drive as far as we can and then wait out the storm. How can all the roads into Souix Falls be closed? You're sure there are no signs of something, well you know?" Dean was always suspicious when weird shit happened and his hunches usually panned out.

"Take care old man. See you soon." Dean ended the call with the biggest smile Sam had ever seen planted on his face.

"All the roads Dean? How crazy is that?" Sam didn't believe their luck. Winchester's were never on the good side of luck.

"I know right? Bobby said no omens in sight, just a nasty storm moving in from Canada. I love Canada." Dean was ready to head out now. He wanted to get to a hotel and stay locked inside until they were forced to leave.

"So if we can't make it to Bobby's are you guys going to take me on a hunt? I have a ton of questions for you guys. I read some of that book I was given, but I never suspected I would need to actually remember the stuff. I also have no idea if I can shoot a gun. I mean if I can fight physically it's reasonable to assume I could handle a gun, but I wouldn't want to bet on it in a pinch." Mia was excited about seeing the guys in action.

"Oh no Mia. We are going to be hold up in a cozy hotel, just us three all alone. We can spend hours learning all sorts of interesting things about each other. I think this requires a trip to the porn store Sam. You wanna go with me?" Dean felt his excitement growing with each passing second.

"I think you already have all the stuff you need Dean. Condoms and lube are essentials that you have always kept well stocked." Sam knew his brother well.

"I guess you're right. I'm always prepared for anything, which makes me a good boy scout." Dean waived for the waitress and stood to leave.

"I'm all for finding a hotel. Let's make sure they have a king sized bed so we have plenty of room to maneuver and sleep. What kind of stuff do they have at a porn store? I'm intrigued, I must say. Maybe we should go just for the fun of it." Mia could tell Sam was nervous about going into such a store and she found it fun to tease him.

"You are so not ready to for a trip to an adult store with Dean. I'm not ready for a trip to that kind of store with Dean or for all the questions you are bound to have after seeing the contents held within the walls of said store. No, I think getting to a hotel fast is a better idea." Sam had stood to follow Mia and his brother, placing a hand on Mia's ass to guide her towards the door.

"You will take me one day Sam. I'll beg and plead until you give in. Just warning you now." Mia smiled and stood on her tippy toes to place a sweet kiss on Sam's waiting lips.

"You're whipped already dude." Dean snickered.

"You are too. Is it dick whipped when your boyfriend has you wrapped around his pinky? Cause I can get you to do anything I want jerk." Sam teased back.

"We'll see whose dick whipped soon Sammy, very soon." Dean's eyes darkened with lust as he looked Sam and licked his lips in need.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is my first long sex scene and my first threesome so go easy on me. I am so nervous about posting this, but hell since you all don't know me I decided to go with it. You have been so kind with your reviews and I am always so excited to see how many people have read this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.**

Finding a hotel proved a little difficult since it seemed the entire town was surrounded by a weird blizzard like storm. Ice, snow, thunder and lightning, wind and rain covered the entire state of South Dakota and most of the surrounding states. If Bobby hadn't said it was just a storm, the Winchesters' never would have believed it wasn't supernatural in nature.

They were lucky enough to grab the last room, which happened to be very expensive, in the last hotel on the outskirts of Canton just south of Sioux Falls. Dean freaked at the cost, while Mia and Sam liked that the hotel bordered on fancy. It would be nice to have a fully functioning water heater and clean sheets without stains.

The three lovebirds were quiet during the search for a room. It was easy to tease and flirt when nothing could be done about it. Nerves and fears were creeping up on them now that they realized they would actually have the time to be together together, not just riding in the car together.

Dean was all up for crazy sex all the time, but being with Mia and Sam was totally different then a quick hook up with a stranger. He was terrified Sam would back out and maybe even more terrified that he wouldn't. The words they had spoken to each other forever changed their relationship, but actually having sex meant there was no going back. Dean would never be able to leave Sam alone again, it would hurt too badly.

What Dean didn't know is that Sam felt the same way. The need to be with his brother had always been there, but Sam found it overwhelming now. Even if Mia disappeared into thin air he wouldn't want to back away from Dean. Of course Sam wanted Mia too, which was totally a new thing for him. He had a few kinks, but a threesome had never been one of them before. Getting into a physical relationship with his brother was so over the line of normal and Sam found that he didn't really give a shit about it. He was so over normal and ready for this bizarre incestuous threesome.

The only lady in the group found herself worrying about satisfying two men. Of course she knew they wanted each other too so it wasn't all on her, but she had a feeling first time sex usually didn't happen in a group setting. Mia didn't want to disappoint Sam or Dean in any way. She couldn't remember anything about how to have sex and was completely relying on the self-help websites she had scoured while the boys were not looking. Mia had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to try and how to accomplish it, but feared her technique wouldn't score perfect 10's. She wanted to be perfect for them.

Dean broke the silence after they had been in their room for twenty minutes unpacking without saying a word to one another.

"So I'm just gonna say it. This is weird. We are all thinking our own things, freakin' ourselves out. It's not good. My chest is tightening up and my tummy is getting queasy and I'm bitching like a chic who just got dumped. I just want to have sex… With you both… Why does it have to be so complicated? Why am I the only one talking?"

Sam smiled at the word tummy and laughed when Dean said chic. He loved that Dean was nervous and loved it even more that Dean still wanted to be intimate.

"Hey I'm tense here too. Just a little worried about the whole top/bottom thing and who pokes what where first. Not very eloquent I know, but there it is. I still want this and I'm glad you do too Dean. You're just gonna have to work a little bit harder with those of us who are less experienced than you." Sam smiled again as he looked from Dean to Mia.

"I've never fucked a dude before Sammy so I guess that makes me a virgin. I like that. Who gets to be a virgin three times in their life? Me that's who." Dean didn't see the confusion on Mia's face as she didn't understand his reference.

"I'm a virgin to all of it so I think I'm the oddest man out. I'm with Sam on wondering how it's all going to work, but if I think about it much more I might just give up. There are a million different ways this could go and we will never anticipate all of them. Besides worrying about it makes it less fun. My goal is to have my world rocked during sex not have a panic attack and pass out. I just want to try the kissing thing again and see where it leads. Is that stupid?" Mia sat on the bed while she was talking and waited for Sam or Dean to answer her.

"No sweetheart it's not stupid. We are really good at the kissing thing." Dean reassured her and settled next to her on the bed.

Tossing off his jacket, Dean waited for Sam to say something.

"Yeah the kissing was good. I'm just going to grab a few things from Dean's bag so we have them ready." Sam moved to retrieve the condoms and pomegranate lube from the end pocket of Dean's duffle. He didn't know where they would end up, but he wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Always a good Boy Scout Sammy. Prepared for anything." Dean grinned at his brother before turning his attention to Mia.

"You're wearing too many clothes Mia. The coat, over shirt and shoes need to go. Getting kicked by lug boots is not what I call foreplay."

Dean leaned down and unlaced Mia's boots. He slid them slowly off her small feet, rubbing his rough hand up her foot to her ankle so he could guide her sock down. Mia groaned at as her muscles began to loosen up from Dean's touch. Sam stood behind her and gently eased her coat from her shoulders, stopping himself from removing it completely. He drew Mia towards him, bending her slightly back so he could reach her lips for a kiss. Having her trapped between him and Dean was exhilarating.

Mia was in sensory overload. She wasn't sure if she should be paying attention to Dean or Sam so she decided to just let them have her. She was just going to relish the feeling of having them ravage her.

Sam continued to kiss her as Dean moved his hands to her breast. He rubbed her nipples sensually, stopping briefly to slowly undo one button at a time of her flannel shirt. Mia wanted to yell at him to get a move on and get the darned shirt off, but with Sam doing all kinds of delicious things to her tongue she couldn't get the words out.

Sam released Mia's mouth and placed kisses all down her neck as he sat down beside her. One large hand circled her waist as the other helped Dean remove the pain in the ass over shirt. Both men were excited to see the dark red skimpy tank top that was hidden underneath. The deep v-neck gave them full access to her luscious cleavage and revealed tons of bare skin to explorer.

Sam started from the top, his hand reaching down the front he pushed her bra down roughly and cupped her bare breast in his palm.

"Your skin is so soft and warm. I can't wait to taste you." He growled into her throat.

Dean started from the bottom by pulling up the top to reveal Mia's stomach. It was rounded in a good way, a womanly way_. 'Perfect'_ Dean thought as he placed a warm kiss to the skin right below her belly button. Hearing Mia hiss in delight turned him on even more. His lips and tongue trailed their way up her stomach and stopped just below her deep purple bra. Dean loved the sounds Mia and Sam were making; how they were moving together and with him to find pleasure.

Sam ripped the tank top off and tossed it behind him as he dove towards Mia's breasts. Her bra had been haphazardly shoved down so that her nipples were accessible to him and Dean. Looking at each other hungrily over Mia's naked chest, Sam leaned forward and took his brother's mouth into a hard kiss. Dean groaned and pressed into it, loving the feeling of Mia underneath him while Sam was tongue fucking his mouth.

Breaking the kiss to breath, the two men ducked their heads down to devour Mia's waiting breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath and moaned as she felt Dean trace his tongue around one nipple while Sam sucked urgently at the other one. The sensations were overpowering, mind-blowing. Mia had never felt so wanted or loved. Her body was humming with lust; her heart bursting with love.

"We have on way too much clothing for this." Dean said huskily as he began undoing Mia's jeans.

Sam yanked off his t-shirt and unclasped Mia's bra so that it fell from her body. She brushed it to the side as she reached for Sam's button on his jeans and slowly undid it. As she eased the zipper down she had to lift her hips to allow Dean to pull off her jeans and panties. It felt so natural to be lying there naked with the Winchester Brothers'. Mia was not ashamed of her full hips or rounded stomach. She felt beautiful and needed. Dean and Sam admired Mia's naked form for a few minutes as they stood and stepped from their own pants.

Sam and Dean had seen each other naked plenty of times, but the desire they felt, the raw need to taste and touch each other was crushing. Dean had never wanted someone as bad as he wanted Sam. It was more than sex, way more than sex. Dean felt Sam in his soul. Sam was shocked to feel what his brother was feeling and with one look let Dean know he felt the same. When they were this close words weren't needed.

"Both of you are so beautiful. I can hardly believe your mine." Sam whispered as he lay next to Mia on the bed.

Dean followed suit and sank down on the other side of Mia. Rather than dwell on the logistics of three naked bodies in one bed, Dean decided he was going to do rather than think; after all actions always spoke louder than words.

He had yet to kiss Mia on the lips so he whispered in her ear. "Kiss me."

Mia was so overcome with desire that she turned to him in a daze, grabbed him by the back of the head and mashed her mouth to Dean's in a hungry fit. She had never taken charge or demanded anything from either man, but she wanted this kiss. She was starving for Dean.

"That is so amazingly hot. Damn." Sam watched the two kiss and was dying to join in. He began running his large hands over Mia's backside, kneading her ass firmly as he grazed her crack lightly.

Mia jumped a little when Sam first touched her so intimately, unused to the feelings in brought out in her. She soon began to push into it, wanting Sam to fondle her more.

Sam was more than happy by Mia's reaction and loved how responsive she was to his touch. Her neck smelled warm and sexy, unlike any perfume he had ever smelled before. It was so intoxicating that Sam was pretty sure he could spend hours just exploring her body without engaging in actual intercourse.

Dean was beyond turned on by Sam feeling Mia up. She wriggled and whimpered from being touched by Sam while really getting into kissing Dean. The woman was almost too hot to handle. Dean eyed Sam rubbing her ass while he groped her breasts and almost blew his load right there. He knew Mia needed more foreplay before proceeding, so he let his hand stray lower.

Her eyes shot open wide as Dean lightly circled her clit. The tingling that was already there intensified tenfold as his finger inched closer to her opening. _'How could his fingers move in so many directions at once and make it feel so good?' she wondered. _Sam's fingers rubbed her ass, lightly fingering her hole, as Dean began to stroke her faster, which made Mia gasp for air and cry out in pleasure. It got even better when the two men began kissing each other again while they were making her body sing.

"Are my muscles supposed to be so tight down there and hot? I feel like I'm going to explode, but it a good way. Ohhhh, yeah Dean I like that. More please." Mia's words were cut off as Sam reclaimed her mouth.

"Sounds about right to me sweetheart. You like Sammy and I touching you all over, kissing you, tasting you? "Dean asked roughly as he brought his fingers to his mouth to savor Mia's essence.

"Yes." She answered with a moan. Mia's body suddenly had a mind of its own. She began to grind against Dean's hand and kiss Sam desperately as heat pooled low in her tummy. She was frantic in her movements, needing more pressure from Dean as her orgasm hit. Mia felt like a dam had burst as her tightly wound muscles began spasming with intense pleasure. The feeling was too incredible to describe.

Sam and Dean watched as Mia's body shudder as her orgasm hit. She was so sensual, so into her own pleasure that she forgot about her partners. This freedom to watch her was hedonistic on their part, but neither man cared. They loved that they could do this to Mia; for her.

"I'm at my breaking point. I need more now." Dean growled.

Dean's dick was rock hard and he wanted to take her fast, but he also knew she was most likely a virgin. He could keep his cool for only so long so they needed to get the show on the road.

"Oh my that was excellent. I can't even explain how awesome that was. Whose turn is it next?" Mia sounded like a kid in the candy store.

"Dean?" Sam was at a loss at what to do. He wanted to do everything all at once, but knew that was impossible. But it was too hard to decide what he wanted to do first.

"Why are you both looking at me? I'm ready for anything. "Dean sounded really horny, which made Sam laugh.

"Can I taste you Dean?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you'd never ask Sammy." Dean said as he lay on his back and opened his legs wide for Sam to gain access to his dick.

Sam crawled across the bed nervously, not sure exactly what to do first. Dean could tell his brother was uneasy so he decided to help him out.

"You have had this done to you Sam so just do what feels good for you. I'm not going to last long, just warning you. I could probably cum just from looking at you."

Mia watched closely as Sam touched Dean's dick, slowly wrapping his large hand around its base. Dean nearly shot his load right there, but he gritted his teeth and tried to think of baseball stats to calm himself down.

"You're huge Dean. I love the way you feel in my hand. I bet you taste even better." Sam ground out before he slicked his tongue over the plump head.

"Dirty boy Sammy. I like it." Dean groaned. He looked over to Mia who was hyper focused on Sam. It was like she was studying or something.

Sam was hyper focused too. The taste of Dean burst into his mouth making Sam even hungrier for his brother. He sucked lightly on Dean's tip before he devoured the entire length of him in one go. Sam relaxed his throat and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking in his cheeks as he went.

Dean's eyes closed and his head snapped back into the pillow. Having Sam's mouth on him was too good. For being inexperienced Sam was fucking great at giving head.

"God Sam you mouth is so damned hot. That's it, yeah. Swirl your tongue over the head. Grrrr ahhhhh. "

Mia moved over to Dean and began kissing his chest and rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. His body felt like it was on fire. Mia didn't fight him when he grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She thought she tasted some of herself on his lips and liked it.

Sam felt Dean's balls tighten so he knew his brother was going to cum soon. Armed with that knowledge Sam reached discreetly for the lube and poured some on his fingers. He began to lightly trace Dean's hole, waiting for the go ahead to proceed. When Dean pushed down, taking in the tip of his finger, Sam followed his lead. He continued to suck Dean off as he slowly entered him up to the second knuckle. Sam stopped, hoping any sting Dean might be feeling went away quickly.

Dean felt a brief burn as Sam entered him, but it went away rapidly and was replaced with the raw need to be fucked. Dean planted his heels on the bed and ground down on Sam's finger begging for more. Sam obliged by pushing in a second finger and began pumping them in and out quickly. The sounds Dean made were so hot, so sexy.

"I'm gonna cum Sammy." Dean warned.

Sam sucked hard as he pushed himself down, filling his throat with Dean's dick. His fingers had been hitting Dean's prostate, sending white flares of desire through his brother. Feeling his dick hit the back of Sam's throat caused Dean to lose it. Sam swallowed what he could, but he had not been prepared for such copious amounts of cum to flood his mouth. Neither man was prepared for Mia to trace her index finger through the fluid and taste it herself.

"I so wanna try that Sam." She said with a seductive smile on her face.

"No I wanna see him in you Mia. Come on Sammy it's your turn for a little fun." Dean motioned for Sam to move up on the bed.

"I was having fun Dean. God touching you like that was amazing." Sam said before he kissed Dean deeply.

Mia was lying next to Dean waiting for what came next. She was a bit apprehensive about completing the deed because she was afraid it would hurt, but wasn't going to say no it. She wanted to be with them badly and knew they would make this the best possible experience they could.

Sam touched her slit and groaned at its wetness. Mia was more than ready for him physically, but Sam wanted her begging for it.

"You're so wet, so hot Mia. Did watching me suck Dean's dick excite you?" Sam asked softly.

"Oh yes. Watching him disappear into your mouth made me tingly again. I was so envious of you and wanted to trade positions. I want to know how you guys taste. I want to make you feel how you made Dean feel." Mia knew she was talking too much again, but they didn't seem to mind.

"You will, just in a different way." Sam assured her as he continued to massage her clit and kissed her inner thighs.

Mia was soon sighing with pleasure as her muscles began to wind tight again. Dean pushed himself to his knees and grabbed a condom and lube. He eased the prophylactic onto Sam's thick dick and poured some lube onto his fingers. He was going to play some grab ass of his own while Sam fucked Mia.

Hearing the lube cap pop open excited Sam. He had been hoping Dean would keep himself busy while he kept Mia busy. Mia was close to coming again, so Sam slowed down his ministrations.

"Don't stop Sam. Please I need you. I want you inside me. Please." Mia's words came out as a desperate plea.

"I got you babe. I'm going to take this slow so I don't hurt you. Let me know when your good to move on."

Sam leaned down to kiss Mia, hoping to distract her some as he pushed the head of his dick into her. She was so tight it was almost painful. Sam continued to kiss her and work his fingers over her clit to ease any pain she might be feeling. He waited for the sign to push forward.

Dean waited for Sam to push into Mia before he slipped his finger into Sam's hole. He didn't ease into his brother; he pushed in swiftly to the second knuckle and waited. Hearing Sam suck in a shaky breath was exciting to Dean. He knew the sensation of being squeezed by Mia and being filled by Dean had to be overwhelming for Sam.

Mia broke the kiss and looked into Sam's eyes. " Move. I'm ok. Please."

Sam plunged into Mia and took her gasp of pleasure away as he covered her mouth with his. Dean had begun to move his finger in and out of Sam's ass, stretching him open enough for a second finger. Sam was torn between pushing back onto Dean's fingers or pushing forward into Mia. He chose to do both, pumping into Mia's tight core and shoving back onto Dean. Sam was in pure heaven.

Mia felt her muscles loosen to accept Sam's girth and length. The heat pooling in her tummy told her they were doing something right. She could barely focus on anything, but watched as Dean slid behind Sam and prepared himself to take his brother.

Sam felt Dean's hands on his hips, which made him stop moving within Mia. He knew what was coming and prepared himself for the pain of having Dean's dick inside him for the first time.

"I want you Sam. Watching you has made me so hard." Dean growled into Sam's ear.

"Do it. I want you to." Sam encouraged him.

Dean aligned his head with Sam's entrances and pushed forward slightly. Sam snarled at the intrusion, but tried to relax his muscles. He pushed back a little and pulled forward into Mia. It took everything Dean had not to shove into Sam. Instead he let his brother fuck backwards onto his dick a little at a time until he was balls deep in him.

"It feels so damn good Dean. Move. Now." Sam snapped.

Dean began to pump slowly into Sam, causing Sam to move in and out of Mia. A sensual rhythm was found and all three were swept away in the pleasure of being united. Mia was soon clenching Sam's dick with her orgasm as he continued to pound into her. Dean's hips were pistoning into Sam's ass, hitting his prostate over and over again. Sam had the best of both worlds and was soon crying out as his orgasm hit him hard.

Dean should have lasted forever since he had recently came, but the tightness of being in Sam and the sounds his lovers' were making made him blow. He filled Sam with shot after shot of hot cum. They collapsed on the bed in a heap, dead tired from their love making session.

Sam removed the used condom and wiped himself and Dean off before settling in behind Mia. His body felt used and abused but in all right ways. Dean was speechless and lay silently waiting for sleep to come.

"I told you our kisses would lead us down the right path." Mia giggled as she snuggled into Dean and pulled Sam's monkey arm around her. They were asleep in seconds.

Castile stood outside the hotel room silently. His deed was done so it was time to head back to his time. This was his last chance to help the Winchesters' stop the Leviathans from escaping purgatory. He prayed that he had not failed in his task.


End file.
